Fight to Keep You
by Tsukino Akume
Summary: Shane and Dustin are finally together, but that doesn't mean things are perfect.
1. Second Thoughts

Disclaimer: If Power Rangers belonged to me, in any incarnation, I'd be too busy ogling my private episode collection to write this. Obviously I'm not, because my private collection consists of seven DVDs, one VHS, and various tape-recorded episodes that were sucked up by the Evil Black Hole that Circulates My Room(tm).  
  
I just realized the other day that my watch looks like one of the MMPR communicators. It's clear plastic, so obviously the band is different, and has a shiny blue face, but the bubble over the face makes me think of them. This thought just occurred to me as I was driving to work, and I'm not sure why. It makes my watch even cooler, though. ^_^  
  
After that random thought, many thanks to everyone who's reviewed Forced Confessions and Comaraderie. I hope you all like this one as well.  
  
AREH#1: Here's your explanation of how Dustin's mom reacted.  
  
cmar: *Bows* Thanks for your complements. Here's the part *you* asked for, about why Shane doesn't question his preferences. Don't worry; things are far from over. By the way, is it the end of February yet? ^_~  
  
Weesta: *Giggles* I was wondering why no one commented on the fistfight. I'm glad to know you approve. I tried to make Shane have to suffer for a bit on his decision, and as for the women knowing more, I've always considered Shane to be a little slow on the uptake in some things. And yes, it's still going. It's not about Comaraderie anymore, but there are still more plot bunnies bouncing around. *Curses* I've read too many Sugarplum comments. The plot bunnies are contagious!  
  
I think I had too much sugar again this weekend. Blasted Valentine's Day. All it is anymore is a day for lonely people to eat too much candy and couples to be sappy. Yes, I'm broody today. *Pouts* Thankfully, I wrote this *before* I brooded. Enjoy.  
  
Second Thoughts  
  
Shane lay on his bed, staring at his ceiling. He'd brought Dustin home, only to watch his mother cry and fuss over him, demanding to know what had happened. Dustin had handled her with a patience few rarely saw in him, but he was used to dealing with his mother's antics. A slight smile crossed Shane's face as he wondered what Cam and the Thunders would think if they found out Dustin was one of the more stable members of his family.  
  
The smile faded as the memory went on. He'd been politely and rather pointedly told that it was late, and his parents must be worried. Dustin had flashed him a smile as he was leaving, and then the door closed in his face. It was at that moment that the true implications of what he'd done set in.  
  
He'd spent these past few months thinking about whether he loved Dustin romantically. When he'd finally reached his conclusion, he was so happy about the idea of seeing Dustin give him a real smile again he didn't stop to think things through. Yeah, he loved Dustin, and he liked knowing that the more he said it the more he wanted to grin like an idiot. But loving Dustin and being in a relationship were two different things, and he was just now realizing the changes this would bring in his life.  
  
The Rangers, thankfully, weren't a concern now. Tori would be happy that they were happy. Hunter and Cam obviously weren't a problem, and if Blake was okay with them he doubted he would mind him and Dustin. Sensei was hard to judge, but somehow he figured he would accept it. Or at least he hoped so. He frowned at the thought of another complication.  
  
Kelly apparently didn't care. Storm Chargers had been his favorite hangout since the day it opened, and Kelly had become a good friend. She was like a big sister to them, and he knew Dustin would be glad to know she'd be supportive. If nothing else, they would always have a place to go.  
  
The kids at school would definitely not be cool. Dustin wasn't much liked in the first place, for reasons he still didn't understand. They never had any classes together, which made it harder to keep an eye on him. He'd always insisted that school was fine, that no one bothered him, but he and Tori knew him too well to believe it. If anyone knew they were dating... He shivered. They'd have to be careful.  
  
And then there was his family. He frowned. He honestly had no idea what his parents' stance on gays was, and he was a little afraid to ask now. Porter, who knew? They'd never exactly been close in the first place, and this probably wouldn't help things. And even if they were all accepting, which he was a little skeptical of, there was a whole different problem.  
  
There was a light knock on his door. "Come in, Mom." he said automatically.  
  
She poked her head in, frowning at him as he rolled over onto his stomach to stare at her. "Shane, what happened?" she asked worriedly.  
  
He frowned, wondering what she was talking about, then abruptly remembered his fight with Dustin. "Oh. Uh..."  
  
She shook her head with a sigh. "I'll get the first aid kit."  
  
She returned within moments, and he sat up obediently. He watched her eyes crinkle with her worried frown as she cleaned the tiny cuts. She worked silently for a moment before glancing at his eyes. "You wanna tell me something?"  
  
His gaze dropped. "Dustin and I got into a fight."  
  
She sighed again, but this time it was with fondness. "You boys never can settle an argument reasonably."  
  
"Mom, how do you feel about gays?" he blurted out, then inwardly cursed his big mouth. That was subtle.  
  
Her hand paused for a split second. "Why do you ask?"  
  
He tried not to fidget. "I just...wondered."  
  
She stopped what she was doing to look at him. "I'm not homophobic, Shane." she told him seriously. Just as he began to relax, she continued "But your father is."  
  
He froze, the words echoing through his mind. His chest felt tight suddenly, and he wondered distantly if this was what a heart attack felt like.  
  
"Shane. Baby, look at me."  
  
He reacted instinctively to the firm voice, forcing himself to look at his mother. Her expression remained serious, but her eyes were concerned. "He's not abusive or violent, but he is against it." she told him. She reached out to stroke his cheek. "But I think he loves you enough to get used to the idea."  
  
"I didn't say *I* was!" he snapped defensively.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you ask?"  
  
The anger faded in front of her calm expression, and he flopped over backwards with a groan. "I don't know. If I am, I mean."  
  
"Why don't you try telling me the whole story, so I can have an idea of what you're talking about?" she suggested, sounding amused.  
  
And he did. He told her what Dustin had said to him two months ago, about all the time he'd spent thinking about it ever since, wondering if he cared the same way. He told her about the fights with Tori, about Kelly telling him what he'd been pondering so long. He told her about Hunter and the discussion they'd had, carefully editing out the bits about the Rangers, of course. He told her about finally confronting Dustin, physically fighting over whether or not he loved him, only to end up laying together in the grass for an hour. He told her about taking Dustin home and being dismissed by his mother, and the realization that he'd never thought things out beyond what he felt. He told her how scared he was, for Dustin, for himself, of what their families would think. She listened silently, letting him take as much time as he needed to talk, never interrupting. In the end, he felt a little better for it as he turned his head to look at her.  
  
"That's a lot to think about." she said at last. "You've been really worried, haven't you?"  
  
He nodded wordlessly.  
  
She smiled down at him. "Does it matter if you're gay or bisexual, if you're with Dustin?"  
  
"No." he said instantly, blinking as the instinctive response registered.  
  
"Then don't worry about that so much." she soothed. "As for Dustin's family, he'll have to take care of that on his own. All you can do is support him if he needs it."  
  
"And Dad?"  
  
The smile faded a little. "Let me work on your father." she said at last. "You just enjoy whatever time you two get together." She leaned down and kissed his forehead, then patted his shoulder as she stood up.  
  
He sat up a little, suddenly feeling like he owed her something. "Thanks, Mom. Love you."  
  
She glanced back with a warm smile. "Love you too, Baby." The door closed, and he was left alone with his thoughts.  
  
He immediately rolled over to bury his face into his pillow and scream. Tori was wrong; it didn't help. 


	2. Among Friends

Among Friends  
  
"Dustin! What happened to your face?" Tori cried as he walked into Ninja Ops.  
  
He grinned as everyone turned to stare at him. "It's not as bad as it looks." he assured them. His right eye was blackened, his cheek bruised, and faint scratches marked his hands and the bit of his neck that showed.  
  
"Let me guess. We should see the other guy?" Cam asked dryly.  
  
As if cued, Shane entered. He bore the same scratches as Dustin, with a bandaged nose and bruises on his forehead and temple. "Hey, guys!" he said cheerfully.  
  
Tori stared, her gaze moving from him to Dustin and back again.  
  
Dustin turned to greet him with a bright smile, which faded at the condition of his face. "Dude, how's your nose?" he asked, looking concerned. "It's not broken or anything, is it?"  
  
"Nah. Just sore." Shane replied with a grin. "Your eye's probably worse. How long did your mom make you ice it after she kicked me out?"  
  
Dustin rolled his eyes. "Practically all night! I kept trying to take it off so I could sleep, but she'd come in and put it back!"  
  
"You two wanna fill the rest of us in?" Tori interrupted, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Dustin flashed her another grin. "We just got into a little fight last night, that's all. No big deal."  
  
Shane snickered. "Your mom didn't make is sound like no big deal." he teased.  
  
Dustin cringed, giving him a slight glare. "Dude, low blow!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry." But he looked unrepentant, trying to hide another grin.  
  
Dustin socked him playfully in the shoulder.  
  
"Perhaps this may continue at another time?" Sensei rebuked mildly.  
  
Both boys winced. "Sorry, Sensei." they chorused.  
  
As everyone turned their attention to the guinea pig for the day's lesson, Shane's hand lightly brushed Dustin's, holding his fingers for the briefest of moments. When he glanced at the other out of the corner of his eye a few minutes later, the smile on Dustin's face lit the entire room.  
  
****  
  
"Let me get this straight." Tori looked at Shane with an expression that said she didn't know whether to be amused or exasperated. "You brought Dustin home looking like *that*, and his mom didn't feed you to the dogs?"  
  
Shane looked sheepish. "She did kick me out, even if she was polite about it."  
  
She shook her head. "You got off *so* easy."  
  
Blake looked at them curiously. "What do you mean? What's so big about Dustin's mom?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with my mom." Dustin asserted immediately, sounding a bit defensive.  
  
"She's just slightly overprotective." Tori informed him with a grin.  
  
"And shrieky." Shane put in.  
  
Tori gave him a disapproving look, but she was trying not to smile. "Eccentric."  
  
He wrinkled his nose. "And uptight."  
  
"They get the picture already!" Dustin broke in, looking annoyed. "Geez, if you guys hate my mom so much, why do you bother coming over?"  
  
"We don't hate her Dustin." Tori soothed.  
  
"She's just kinda...out there." Shane said awkwardly. "Not that it's a bad thing...or anything. She's just...well, your mom."  
  
"You don't see me bagging on your parents." Dustin grumbled, obviously offended now.  
  
Tori squeezed his arm. "You know we didn't mean it like that."  
  
He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah." he sighed.  
  
"You okay?" Cam seemed oddly concerned.  
  
He hesitated, then shrugged. "I dunno. I just...gotta talk to her about something, and I don't know how she'll take it."  
  
"Talk to her about what? Tori asked curiously, not noticing as understanding dawned on Hunter's face. Blake and Cam, who did notice, both looked at him suspiciously.  
  
Dustin took a deep breath. "I'mgonnatellherI'mgay."  
  
She sighed and shook her head, giving him a gentle, teasing smile. "One more time? In English?"  
  
"I'm gonna tell her I'm gay." His voice was just above a whisper.  
  
Blake paused, Cam raised an eyebrow, and Hunter tried to look indifferent as though he hadn't known already. Shane was doing his best to keep from taking Dustin's hand right then and there and comforting him until that distraught look left his face. Tori just considered him for a moment. "What made you finally decide to tell her?"  
  
He fidgeted, refusing to look anyone in the eyes. "I wanted her to know 'cause...I have a boyfriend." The last part dropped down so low it was barely audible.  
  
Tori frowned. "What?"  
  
"He wants her to know because he has a boyfriend." Shane was somewhat surprised at how even his voice came out.  
  
She turned to stare at him for a long moment before her gaze shifted back to Dustin. Her eyes widened abruptly. "You..."  
  
Dustin nodded, gaze still low.  
  
"About time."  
  
Everyone turned to stare at Cam. "Say what?" Shane demanded.  
  
Cam humped, crossing his arms. "You don't spend all your time monitoring training simulations and battles without learning a thing or two about someone. Besides, Ninja Ops *does* have security cameras."  
  
Dustin slowly turned a subtle shade of pink.  
  
Blake looked back and forth between the rest of the Rangers. "Am I the only one who didn't know about this?"  
  
Hunter shrugged, a smirk on his face. "What can I say, Bro? You barely handle your own relationship enough to see anyone else's."  
  
Blake glared. "Very funny."  
  
Hunter's smirk widened. "I thought so."  
  
"So...you guys are all cool with this?" Dustin ventured tentatively.  
  
Cam gave him an amused look. "I'm not a hypocrite."  
  
Hunter slung an arm around Cam's shoulder, ignoring the annoyed stare he was given in return. "Me, neither." he declared.  
  
"Already told you I don't care; I just want you to be happy." Tori said dismissively.  
  
Dustin's gaze shifted to Blake, who was frowning. "Dude?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Man, all my friends are gay." Blake sighed suddenly.  
  
Tori snickered as everyone stared at him. "At least you'll always have good fashion sense?" she offered.  
  
He snorted. "With Hunter around? Have you seen what he wears?"  
  
"Cam's worse." his brother shot back. "He has that green and crimson Hawaiian shirt."  
  
Cam rolled his eyes. "Will you stop obsessing over that shirt? It was a gift from a friend in college. There's no hidden meaning behind it, and it's not *that* ugly."  
  
"Your cyber twin wears a beanie and camo." Hunter informed him. "You have no right to question the fashion police."  
  
As the four bickered back and forth, Shane moved closer to Dustin. "I think they're cool." he murmured, taking his hand and giving it a slight squeeze.  
  
Dustin gave him a shaky smile. "Now I just gotta talk to my folks."  
  
Shane just squeezed his hand again. There wasn't much to say at that, and he silently hoped it would turn out well. He didn't want to see Dustin's heart get broken. 


	3. Things I Never Knew

Hello all! Sorry this took so long; first the muse ran away *Glares in the direction of said muses*, and then I found myself in the midst of moving for a couple of weeks. I finally kidnapped my sister's computer long enough to write and post. In apology (and thanks to a sudden burst of inspiration) there's *three* chapters today.  
  
Weesta: I'm a sucker for your reviews! ^_~ Shane's getting realistic. He's such a 'leap before he looks' type he has to pay for it *sometime*. Awesome line? Cool. Those sorta just seem to come to me. I'm kinda fond of his mom myself; I think he needs a laidback person to look after him, since he's always in trouble.  
  
Clueless Blake amuses me. He kinda reminds me of my sister; party girl everyone gets along with, but not so great at picking up on people's character. I've worried you about Dustin's family and school? *Blinks innocently* Hey, he's one of my fav Rangers, too! He's vying for second with Trip and currently winning, while Justin will forever be first in my heart. I like anyone that gets a kick out of being a Ranger; it seems more realistic to me, not to mention far more amusing.  
  
cmar: Sensei will be coming in soon, after so many requests to see what he does. I'm glad you like Shane's chapter; I worked that in especially because you said something. I realized you were right, it *was* too simple. c.c;;; People like Shane's mom! I was trying for that. ^_^ And I like the idea of Dustin being more stable than he looks myself. But then, I'm Dustin biased anyway. *Hmms* I seem to like the cute, goofy Rangers in general.  
  
Gay people make the coolest friends! *Grins* I still remember one of my dear friends following me to class one day, looking around and commenting 'It's sad; there's only six cute guys in this class.' My response was to turn and inform him 'No, what's sad is that you noticed before *I* did.' ^_^ *Mops her forehead* Realistic reactions? Thank goodness; you've got me working harder on that. Considering my first response to a friend coming out was 'So?' I'm not good on realism in that respect. Would you believe I grew up homophobic? *Grins* See? They *can* change! *Watches homophobes running screaming in fear*  
  
Dagmar: *Cheers* You're here! I always love your comments. ^_^ Thank you for reviewing for what it is, even if you don't agree on the couple. It's nice to hear responses on just the work itself.  
  
Onmar: I forgive you. ^_~ *Shrugs* To be honest, I didn't see Rocky/Adam and Hunter/Cam until I read Inbonekoen and Starhawk's works. This is the one pairing I picked out myself. I can see them as just friends too, but this is much more fun. ^_^ Once again, I appreciate your review for what it's worth, even if you don't agree. An 8? That's my lucky number! *Whoops*  
  
crazy4nc128: Hunter and Cam may have more split-second PDAs. I find them amusing, and so...them. I blame Starhawk, bless her. All my inspiration for that pair comes from her.  
  
Nalanzu: Thanks for the error warnings; I finally found a MS Works *Shudders* that doesn't think a copied paragraph is one word, so I can spell check now. I'll go back through, though. I'm flattered that you found Chapter 2 so funny. (CyberCam rocks! He's such a goofball he makes Dustin look sane! ^_^) And Shane and Dustin are cute? *Grins* I aim to please.  
  
Pazazz 21, Mae, insanechildfanfic, CamFan4Ever, Wiccan-One14, StarTraveler: Thanks for all your encouragement and repeated update threats. I didn't forget, I promise. ^_~  
  
Things I Never Knew is dedicated to Weesta, crazy4nc128, Nalanzu, and Starhawk, who all loved Blake's comment in Among Friends so much. That actually wasn't me trying to be funny, but I'm glad it was amusing all the same. The second half of Dinner Disrupted and Never Alone were written after reading the latest chapter of Fall From Grace, so that's all cmar's fault. (I love you cmar, I swear. ^_~)  
  
More of Dustin's family makes their appearance here. I don't know quite where I came up with them, but I'm getting awfully fond of Ras really quick. Obviously, the families mentioned here (Wind Ranger-wise, anyway) are cooked up from my own warped musings and more than likely not cannon, although I'm always willing to share. In other words, original characters alert for those of you who are squeamish, and much angst ahead.   
  
Enjoy! ^_^  
  
(Oops; I found more typos. A couple were serious characterization issues, so I had to reload. I appologize to anyone who's looking for more.)  
  
Things I Never Knew  
  
He watched as subtly as he could while Dustin worked. He joked with Kelly, answered a question from a customer, and forgot where he'd put the tool he was using three times. One of the bikes he'd worked on had left him with a grease smear on one cheek he still hadn't noticed. His clothes were as messy as his curls, but he didn't seem to care anymore than he usually did.  
  
"You do know that Shane won't be too thrilled to see you staring at his boyfriend." Hunter murmured behind him.  
  
Blake frowned. "I'm not staring at him. I'm just trying to see if there's anything different."  
  
Hunter looked at him oddly. "Different?"  
  
Blake shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you know. Since I know now, I wanted to see if there was anything I hadn't noticed about him before."  
  
The odd expression remained. "You're watching Dustin to see if he looks any different now that you know he's...you know."  
  
He nodded, feeling abruptly stupid.  
  
His honesty was rewarded with a pair of gloves slapping his shoulder. "It's not like switching a light bulb on and off. Dustin's not any different now than he was before." He paused to give him a measured look. "Did you do this when I told you?"  
  
Now it was Blake's turn to give an odd look. "No. You're my bro; nothing's changed that."  
  
Hunter rolled his eyes, this time slapping the back of his head. "So why would Dustin?"  
  
Blake frowned as his brother left him alone to ponder that. He supposed it was true, but still. If he hadn't been able to tell Dustin's preferences, what said he really knew that much about his friend at all? Hunter wouldn't get it; as the dark and brooding one, he was actually quite good at judging people, being that he got to observe and listen to them rather than talk. Blake was horrible at judging character, and the fact that he'd completely missed something so important made him that much more determined to learn the things he still didn't know.  
  
As if in answer, something tugged on his shirt. He glanced down and blinked at the sight of a small boy with messy brown curls cut short and puppy dog brown eyes. The kid's yellow T-shirt and shorts were so large he nearly drowned in them, but he either didn't notice or care. "Hi."  
  
"Hi." the boy whispered. "Is Dustin here?"  
  
Blake raised an eyebrow, but none the less whispered back. "He's working on a bike behind the counter."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He watched as the boy snuck around, creeping up behind Dustin, who didn't seem to notice. That made him frown; as a ninja, there was no way Dustin couldn't have known the kid was there, not to mention he wasn't all that good at being sneaky. Kelly paused in the door to the stockroom as she caught side of the boy, closing her eyes with a wince. He leapt, throwing himself on Dustin's back and wrapping his arms tight around the teen's neck. Dustin yelped and toppled forward. There was a crash, followed by a low groan and the boy's delighted giggles.  
  
"Ras..." Dustin wheezed from somewhere on the floor where he couldn't see.  
  
"Got you!" the boy cheered.  
  
There was a muffled grunt and Dustin resurfaced, kid still clinging to his back. "Ras, I told you not to do that while I'm at work, remember? You could get hurt." Dustin sounded more exasperated than angry, and Blake was startled by how much the tone resembled Hunter's 'Big Brother Voice'.  
  
"Nah. You wouldn't let me." Ras returned cheerfully.  
  
"One of these days I just might." Dustin grumbled, reaching back to adjust the kid into a piggyback ride position.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What are you doing here, anyway?" He bounced him a little.  
  
"May and Emi wanted us to come get you." Ras informed him between giggles. "Vinnie was taking too long."  
  
"Was not." grumbled someone behind Blake. "I just didn't feel like running after you." This time it was a girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair and the same dark eyes. She wore a tattered sleeveless aqua shirt with shorts and sandals.  
  
He watched her join the boys, a scowl marring her pretty face when Dustin reached out and tousled her hair. There was something about the three of them that he couldn't put his finger on. Somehow he knew when he figured it out, he'd feel like an idiot for not seeing it sooner.  
  
As Blake continued to puzzle over the mystery, a wolf whistle distracted him into looking up. Two beautiful women were entering the store, looking obviously out of place, but too confident to care. Dark haired, dark eyed twins, both with curls to their shoulder blades. One wore a white miniskirt with a long sleeved pink shirt tied in a knot above her belly button, the other a purple spaghetti strap tank top and form-fitting blue jeans. It was easy to see why nearly every male in the area was drooling. If he didn't have Tori, he'd be right in there with them.  
  
"Dustin!" the twin in pink squealed. She darted forward, grabbing him in a hug before he could blink.  
  
"Hey, Emi." Dustin sighed as Ras slipped from his back.   
  
"We missed you." she practically crooned, pulling him down to her height and mussing his curls in much the same way as he'd done to the younger girl only moments before.  
  
"Torturing the kid isn't necessarily going to make him talk sooner, Emi." the twin in purple informed her with an amused look. She extracted Dustin from her sister's grip, only to pull him into a noogie. "Missed you, Dusty."  
  
"Don't call me Dusty, *Char*!" he retorted, ducking under her arm.  
  
Blake glanced at Hunter as he came up beside him, raising an eyebrow at the scene. "Any idea who they are?" Blake asked.  
  
Hunter surveyed them for a moment, then snorted abruptly. "Hey, Dustin!" he called, apparently not bothered by the idea of intruding on...whatever the group was doing. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"  
  
He sounded entirely too amused. Blake could sense the impending feeling of stupidity.  
  
Dustin smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, dude. I forgot. These are my sisters, Emi, May, and Vinnie, and my brother Ras. Guys, these are my friends Blake and Hunter."  
  
And there was that 'I'm an idiot' feeling. Judging by the gleam in Hunter's eyes, he wasn't going to hear the end of this any time soon. Inwardly Blake cursed his brother's intuitiveness.  
  
"Hiding us from your friends, Dustin?" the purple twin, May apparently, teased.  
  
"I wasn't hiding you." he protested. "It just never came up. Besides, it's not like you're around for me to introduce or anything." He paused, suddenly looking at them all suspiciously. "Why are you guys here?"  
  
"We're taking you out to lunch." Emi told him with a cheerful smile.   
  
"Grandmother found out that you want to make an announcement at dinner." Vinnie interrupted before Dustin could say anything. "She's coming over."  
  
Dustin went white.  
  
"We figured it'd be better if you told us first, so we could be there for backup." May added, resting a gentle hand on his arm.  
  
He swallowed hard. "K-Kelly?" he called. "Can I get lunch early?"  
  
"Sure thing, Dustin." she answered from somewhere in the storage room.  
  
"Thanks." He smiled at his siblings, but it seemed almost sickly somehow. "So, where do we want to go?"  
  
"I know!" Ras shouted, grabbing his older brother's hand and practically dragging him and Vinnie out the door. May and Emi followed, exchanging grins.  
  
Blake blinked after them. "That was...unexpected...." he said at last. Normally he would have taunted his brother about being right that there was more to Dustin than they had known, but it didn't seem appropriate right now.  
  
Hunter nodded wordlessly and went back to work. Blake sighed to himself, wishing Dustin good luck. He sincerely hoped that wasn't going to need it. 


	4. Dinner Disrupted

Dinner Disrupted  
  
He didn't want to go home. He *really* didn't want to go home.  
  
Dustin leaned against a wall with a sigh, rubbing his forehead. Sometimes he wondered if he was cursed. It seemed that whenever he was in a bad situation, something had to happen to make it worse. He was failing Ninja School, the school was kidnapped by evil space aliens. He became a Power Ranger, thus proving to Tori that they *were* real, and spent a good portion of his free time getting royally pounded until they whipped out the Storm Blaster or the Zords. Shane found out about his crush, eventually decided he liked him back, and now he was in *this* mess.  
  
Telling his mom was one thing. She wasn't exactly the most reliable person in the world (Okay, so maybe eccentric wasn't that far off. Not that he'd ever admit it aloud.), but she was generally a loving, extremely overprotective, caring mom. He didn't mind telling his dad either, although that would have to wait until the man decided to tell them which state he was currently in. His dad was pretty laidback, so he probably would be okay with the idea that his oldest son had a boyfriend. It was finding out his mom had accidentally spilled the beans to his grandmother about his announcement that was freaking him out.  
  
His parents were completely different people, mostly because they'd been brought up in totally different social scales. That was why they'd ended up getting divorced not too long after Ras was born. His dad came from a middle-class family who liked to be casual and occasionally rowdy, and never stressed about anything. The closest he'd ever seen them to getting upset was when Grandma died, and even then they'd spent the funeral service telling funny stories about all the weird stuff she did. His mom on the other hand, grew up in rich, upper-society life. His grandmother was a snobby, tyrannical woman who insisted on keeping up appearances. She also had a thing for weird 'rich' names, which is why his birth certificate said Waldo Fredrick Hernando Edmund Brooks. His nickname came from his dad's side, being that he was always 'in the dust' of his big sisters, as Aunt Nina liked to say. Grandmother was going to have a coronary.  
  
And now his sibs knew. He had no idea what to make of that. They weren't exactly close; all of them were wildly different, and Grandmother pushing them all in different directions didn't exactly make for bonding experience. It had always made him jealous to see Blake and Hunter together. Case in point: Blake insisted that Hunter was still his brother even though he was dating Cam. May had just stared at him when he'd told them over lunch. Emi had choked on her pizza, then hurriedly changed the subject. Vinnie didn't even seem to react; she just shrugged and continued eating. Ras had blinked for several minutes, then asked what gay was. Emi had distracted him with questions until he forgot to ask again, and Dustin was left wishing desperately for his morpher to go off. Awkward was an understatement.  
  
He stared at his house from across the street, watching his grandmother's limo pull into the driveway and the chauffeur let her out. His house was hard to describe, namely because it depended on a person's point of view on how you saw it. To him, it was a place to sleep. Honestly, Ninja Ops felt more homey. For his mother, it was modest and suited the needs of housing eight people. To his grandmother, it was pathetic and beneath them to live in it. For most of Blue Bay Harbor, the three-story house was extravagant and snobbish. The six guard dogs, landscapers, and two maids probably didn't help that image. Most people figured that 'Dustin' was the act, not 'Waldo'. Few realized it was both.  
  
Suddenly, he *really* wanted to talk to Shane.  
  
He fought back the urge to use his morpher, knowing Cam would kill him, and forced his feet toward the house. A chorus of joyful barking greeted him, and he smiled in spite of his mood. "Hey guys!"  
  
He was instantly surrounded by 'The Pack' as Tori had once dubbed them. There was a pat and scratch behind the ear for each one as he passed, a quick belly rub for Ringo. All of them were large purebred Dobermans, and fiercely protective. For him however, they were some of the best friends he'd ever had. Besides the Rangers, of course.  
  
"Wish I could take you guys in there with me." he murmured suddenly, crouching down to hug Runt. "You'd protect me from Grandmother, wouldn't you?"  
  
Runt whined and licked his face.  
  
He smiled, ruffling the dog's ears once more as he stood. "Thanks, boy. I appreciate the support."  
  
He glanced down at his clothes and sighed. Kitchen door for him. Motocross gear and dog slobber didn't make for a front entrance. He greeted Maggie and Laura as he went in, making a half-hearted attempt to peer into one of the pots on the stove and steal a snack as he passed, the way he always did. He was chased from the kitchen as they laughed and reminded him to change quickly. It was hard not to ask if he had to.  
  
Dressing took less time than he'd like, namely because Laura had already laid out 'Grandmother Clothes' for him. They knew him way too well. He still managed to take twenty minutes to change and head down the stairs, dragging it out as long as he could. By the time he came downstairs and welcomed his grandmother, he was feeling sick to his stomach. He was too busy imagining the possible awful scenarios to follow the conversations around him, and dinner was announced entirely too quickly. He took his seat with a quiet thank you to Maggie as she served them, desperately praying for Lothor to attack. Leaving the dinner table may be unforgivable in Grandmother's eyes, but he'd take a monster over her any day. At least he could blow up the monster.  
  
"So, Waldo."  
  
It took all his willpower not to drop his fork as his grandmother focused her attention on him with a practiced smile.  
  
"What's this I hear about you having an announcement to make?" Her smile turned smug. "You've finally asked Victoria to marry you, haven't you?"  
  
He choked on a mouthful of food, coughing for a moment as he tried to swallow and regain his breath. He should have seen that one coming; Grandmother had her sights set on him marrying Tori since the day she'd met her. When they were six.   
  
"No, Grandmother." he managed at last, swallowing a quick gulp of water. "Tori has a boyfriend."  
  
The smile dimmed, looking more forced. "Oh. Well, what is it then?"  
  
He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before forcing himself to look at his mother. "I'm gay." he said quietly, distinctly.  
  
There was nothing. No shock, no horror, no assurances that it was all right, he was still her son. She didn't react at all, just stared at him blankly. As though it didn't even register.  
  
"Get out!"  
  
He froze, looking hesitantly at his grandmother. She was livid, her face an angry purple as she screeched at him. "Get out of this house this instant, you freak!" she screamed.  
  
He didn't try to argue, or plead for a chance to explain. That wasn't what a Radelle did. And it seemed he may be his mother's child after all. Because rather than confront them, he stood up and walked away. 


	5. Never Alone

Never Alone  
  
Shane glanced up as the phone rang. His family had finished dinner a while ago, and he'd been washing dishes before his mother threatened him again. He always forgot when it was his turn, but she never believed that he was just that forgetful. Her usual threat was that he'd be grounded after school until he did them, which meant no Ninja School.  
  
It was sort of strange, in a way, that his parents knew about half of his 'extracurricular activities'. That is, they knew when he'd been accepted to Ninja School. When the letter had arrived, declaring him welcome to the Wind Ninja Academy, he'd run screaming for joy to his mother. Not that he'd known what it was at the time, but Ninja anything had to be cool. That had led to the insistence that they meet Sensei, and see the training grounds before they allowed him in. It was useful in the end; while they didn't know that he was a Ranger, they easily accepted the idea that he'd had to do something at the academy whenever he was late getting home.  
  
Dishes. He was supposed to be washing dishes. He watched his father pick up out of the corner of his eye, then forced himself to remember his task. He'd never admit it, but Dustin wasn't the only one who had trouble focusing on stuff he didn't want to do.  
  
"What?!" his father bellowed. "He's what?!"  
  
That didn't sound good.  
  
"Are you insinuating something about my son?!"  
  
That *really* didn't sound good. He rinsed the dish he was holding, drying his hands and turning to watch his father. "Dad?" he asked softly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Maybe your grandson's that way, but don't you dare accuse my son of being so disgusting!" he father shouted into the phone.  
  
His stomach dropped down to the floor, and his heart spasmed painfully. Oh, god. "Dustin." he whispered.  
  
"Yeah? Well you *and* your grandson are no longer welcome in my house!" He slammed the phone down so hard it fell back out of its cradle. He turned on Shane within moments. "Did you know about this?!" he demanded.  
  
Shane mentally groped for something to say, wishing his heart would calm down long enough for him to think straight. "I...I...."  
  
His father's gaze darkened. "I don't want you around that boy anymore. He's not welcome here, and I don't want you associating with him."  
  
"You make it sound like he's got a disease." he managed at last. His voice still wasn't as strong as he'd like.  
  
"It should be." came the retort.  
  
Something inside of Shane snapped. "Why? You think it's like cooties or something?" he sneered.  
  
"Don't start, Shane." his father warned.  
  
"Don't start what?" he shot back. "Dustin is important to me. I'm not just going to let you say something like that about him! You wanted me to learn how to be a man at Ninja School, and I am. I've learned to protect the people I care about and stand up for what I know is right."  
  
"There's nothing right about *that*!"  
  
His eyes narrowed nearly into slits. "Why? What's wrong with loving someone? Because I do."  
  
His father froze. "What?"  
  
"I won't let you talk about my boyfriend like that. There's nothing wrong with him. He's a great person, and you have no right to-"  
  
"Boyfriend?!" his father exploded.  
  
Shane paused, blinking. Had he actually said that? He wasn't thinking about it as he spoke, but now... "Boyfriend." he affirmed. "I love Dustin, and nothing you can say is going to stop me."  
  
"You what?!"  
  
"I. Love. Dustin." he pronounced each word as sharply as he could. "And if you can't accept Dustin, then you can't accept me." He turned and headed for the door. He paused as he was opening it. "Sorry Mom, but I don't think I'll be able to finish the dishes."  
  
There was something satisfying about the door slamming behind him.  
  
It didn't take him all that long to track down Dustin. He was walking along the road to the woods where the portal was. He said nothing, merely jogged up to him and matched his stride. Ninja Streaking would have been faster, but it only worked if you actually planned on going somewhere.  
  
"How'd you know?" Dustin spoke up at last.  
  
"The Wicked Witch of the West called."  
  
Dustin froze in midstep, turning to look at him in horror. "Oh man, did she get you kicked out, too? You-you gotta go back, tell 'em... Tell 'em it was a mistake. She doesn't know what she's talking about. You're not...you're not-"  
  
Shane kissed him, silencing the babbling. He held him there for a minute before pulling away to look at him seriously. He'd been crying at some point; his eyes were a bit red, and his cheeks looked a little damp. "I told Dad you were my boyfriend." he said simply.  
  
Dustin's eyes went wide. "Are you crazy?" he hissed.  
  
He shook his head. "I'm not going to hide it from him. If he can't deal, that's his problem. I'm not going to pretend I don't love you just because he has issues." He was quite proud of how strong and unaffected that came out.  
  
Dustin just looked at him for a moment before offering a bittersweet smile. "I'm a jinx, you know that?"  
  
"You're my jinx."  
  
There was a moment of silence before they both started to laugh at the corniness of that statement. The laughter became more forced as it continued, until they were holding one another, the laughter dying out into Dustin's slight shudders and Shane's resisted sobs. Neither moved for a while, just holding onto the other as though it was their last lifeline. In a way, it was.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Dustin whispered at last.  
  
"I'm not sure." Shane admitted. "We should probably stay away from Tori's. One of them's probably called by now, and I don't know how her parents feel."  
  
"I was gonna go to Ninja Ops, but it's probably kinda crowded already with Blake and Hunter staying there." Dustin mused. He paused. "I know where we can go."  
  
****  
  
Kelly opened her door, muttered darkly about people bothering her so late at night. Her mutters silenced the moment she saw Dustin, Shane lurking behind him as always. Dustin had his bedraggled puppy look he never seemed to realize he possessed. Shane was holding his usual protective, indifferent stance, but his eyes were pained. She said nothing, merely moving aside to let them in and shutting the door behind them.  
  
"I don't have much room." she informed them as she headed for the linen closet. "The couch folds out into a bed, but you'll have to use the pillows there. We can work out something else tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks, Kelly." Dustin said wearily. His smile was forced and emotionally exhausted, but it was enough.  
  
"You don't...you don't want to know?" Shane ventured.  
  
She shook her head. "I don't need to. You guys want a place to stay, you're welcome as long as you need it." She gave them one last smile as she headed to her room.  
  
What she didn't say was that she already knew. That horrible woman who claimed to be 'Waldo's' grandmother had called her hours ago, insisting that she fire him because she didn't need people like *that* in her store. She'd hung up on her.  
  
It was hard to say what would happen now. To be honest, she didn't have the room or the finances to keep them both here. It looked like Shane would be needing a job soon, too. She'd have to look at the books to see if she could squeeze him on in the morning. If not, she'd to talk to a few friends. It wasn't going to be easy, but she couldn't bring herself to abandon them when they had finally come to ask for her help.  
  
And yet when she found them curled up together on the sofa bed in the morning, sound asleep and cuddled together like puppies with their faces streaked by dried tear tracks, it was suddenly worth it. 


	6. Silent Guardian

I was at fanfiction.net earlier, looking for Ninja Storm fics to inspire me. I selected Dustin's name under the category search with all genre, and the first thing that came up was Fight to Keep You. I cracked up. There's nothing quite like looking for inspiration and finding your own work. I was mildly disappointed, though. I appear to still be the only Shane/Dustin writer. Go me, but...it's a little lonely over here. *Waves a little flag with Red and Yellow Wind Ranger symbols*  
  
Weesta: I like Dustin's family, too. Ras is cute. ^_^ I based him on a kid I use to watch for the neighbors. I swear he was permanently on a sugar high. Catching up is what blind-sided people tend to do, I've noticed. As for observant Hunter, just because he's silent and brooding doesn't mean he's oblivious. I speak from personal experience; those of us who keep our mouths shut learn the best rumors and secrets.  
  
I let my mind wander on some of the random comments they made in Ninja Storm for Dustin, which is how I came up with all that. I tried to put him in less of a 'moron' light and more of an 'airhead with something to hide'. Most airheads I know are like that. Heck, I'm like that! (I'm starting to sound like I have split personalities, aren't I? I swear, there's only two of us in here that I know of...)  
  
Another Kelly fan! I think she's among my favorite Non-Ranger characters. As far as I'm concerned, she never got enough credit. I mean seriously, how many bosses would not have fired Dustin after Return of Thunder, when he spent the entire day on the sinking island instead of going to work, then showed up for like five minutes and left again? I want to work for her!  
  
Yes, I'm evil to our poor boys. I think I'm reading too much cmar lately; I get particularly angsty after reading about what she's doing to Wes and Eric. *Glares in cmar's direction* Don't worry; I stole the PC again for the team rally issues. ^_^  
  
And yes, Grandmother is supremely evil.  
  
cmar: Isn't it nice to know homophobia isn't permanent? Heck, I used to hate gays. Look at me now. ^_^ That's where Blake's study came in; I did that during a conversation with my fresh-out-of-the-closet friend, only to realize he was more feminine than I am, but otherwise the same. Not that that says much, but it amused me at the time.  
  
Realistic? Whoo-hoo! I'm getting better! ^_^ The moms are coming in soon; I thought they'd be in this update, but Kelly had more to say, Hunter wanted to notice things, and hartfelt made Tori speak up. So next time. I'm glad you liked the family history. My mind wanders in strange places. Nice to know they're not too strange. There'll be more of Dustin's family eventually.  
  
Dagmar: You didn't miss much. Hunter put his arm around Cam's shoulders, and Cam glared. That was it.   
  
hartfelt: Shane's mom is coming up, but I think she'll surprise you. As for Kelly, man she's turning out to be fun. Such an understated character... And congratulations! You inspired a chapter! (In other words, your comment about Tori's parents made me think.)  
  
Nikytti: I'm torturing them because it's fun! I love them, I swear. ^_~  
  
crazy4nc128: Don't Hunter/Cam amuse us all? Sad and bitter but cute...how do I do this?   
  
Megazord Master: Majorly wicked? Cool. ^_^  
  
This chapter is in honor of Kelly, the Coolest Boss in the World (See author's note to Weesta). I refuse to believe she doesn't know more than she's letting on. Once more, thanks to all of you for your reviews. I *do* listen to what you guys tell me. Ask anyone who read the development of Fade to Darkness. ^_~  
  
This is once again a three chapter update, because the muses like to attack whenever I'm trying to get ready for work. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Silent Guardian  
  
Kelly glared at the numbers in front of her as though it would make them go away. She *hated* bookkeeping. Math gave her a headache, and number crunching for Storm Chargers was depressing. All she'd been able to figure out so far was that she could squeeze Shane on, if she could figure out something for him to do, but the budget would be tight.  
  
It was her own fault, when she admitted it to herself. She had a soft spot for kids who needed help, namely because she'd been one herself not so long ago. That was what had made her hire Dustin when he'd been looking for something to do outside of his family's money. Then Dustin had brought her Hunter and Blake. She'd originally given them jobs because she knew they were with Dustin, and while they seemed sincere about wanting to make things up for ditching her, she was feeling slightly vengeful. But then she read their applications and saw a motel address, and couldn't leave it alone. So she'd spoken to a friend and found them a cheap apartment nearby, forcing them to move in with the threat that no one else would know if they cooperated. She was slightly meaner than she needed to be about it, but in the end they were safe and she was reassured.  
  
Now there was Shane to worry about, and Dustin all over again. This was a problem close to her heart, as well; they'd been the first kids in Blue Bay Harbor to discover Storm Chargers, had been her first friends, and had passed around the word to get her business going when she'd thought it was going to fail. She'd become a bit of an older sister figure to them after that, at least in Dustin's eyes. As their big sister, she had to make sure they were taken care of and protected.  
  
She shook her head. She knew they'd protect each other from whatever they were up against. They had for as long as she'd known them, and now they had more equipment to protect themselves with. It was just nice to know that she had a part in keeping them safe. Sort of payback for the way they protected everyone.  
  
Not that she'd ever tell them she knew their secret of course. It seemed to be very important to them that no one know, and while she didn't understand why, she pretended not to. That didn't help her situation, however. Wondering without knowing made her worry, and she worried about that group a lot. It was for that reason that she didn't ask the questions she knew they didn't want to hear, and why she had to make sure Shane could work for her. It was doubtful he'd find another boss that wouldn't mind him needing to rush off at odd moments of the day, or being late for vague reasons.  
  
She smiled a little. They underestimated her a bit, though. Shane was the worst; had he actually expected her to stay put with people flying through the air outside her window while he ran off to see? She'd followed him of course, fuming all the way, and watched in horror as he'd been attacked by some sort of monster calling him 'Ranger'. Shock had kept her frozen, staring as he transformed, and he'd taken off to fight in a building before she could run to him. She'd been dazed by the time she made it back to Storm Chargers, and it took her longer than she'd like to admit to calm down.  
  
When she saw him again, she took the time to really *look*. The bright red he wore had her fighting a smile at how obvious it was, even if she hadn't realized its significance until she'd seen him transforming herself. Then she had taken note of Dustin's yellow and Tori's aqua, and the closeness between them that seemed to have been reaffirmed suddenly. Shane had been awfully huggy as well, which Dustin seemed to be tolerating, while Tori just looked mildly amused. Two and one had made three, and she knew. Once she'd known about them, Hunter and Blake had been easy to figure out. Their arrival just happened to be at the same time as the second group of Rangers, as well as their disappearance and return. She wasn't sure who the Green Ranger was yet, but she'd find out soon enough.  
  
"You could save a lot of money if you cut back on the displays, you know."  
  
She glanced up at Shane to find him eating an apple as he read over her shoulder.  
  
"And you should really look into putting this on computer." he added. "It's easier to back up the information that way, and you can do all your taxes and ordering online."  
  
She blinked. "You understand all this?" She gestured vaguely toward the pile of papers.  
  
He shifted a bit, offering a sheepish look. "Math's my best subject." he admitted. "Mom started me managing her accounts a couple years ago."  
  
She stood up, grabbed his shoulders, and plunked him down in the seat she'd been in. "Congratulations. You're my new bookkeeper."  
  
"What?!" he squeaked, staring up at her with wide eyes. "You can't be serious!"  
  
"I hate this." she informed him. "It makes my head hurt, and I always end up having to pay for an accountant anyway."  
  
He looked slightly panicked. "But I-"  
  
She sighed, sitting on the edge of the desk and looking at him seriously. "Shane, let's be honest here. You're going to need a job. You need to work somewhere with loose rules for all the stuff you do, right?"  
  
He stiffened, and that odd tint that seemed to cover his face whenever he was nervous came over him again. "What do you mean?" he asked warily.  
  
She tried not to smile. "You, Dustin, Hunter, and Blake. You're all out doing stuff all the time, right? I don't care if you have to take off or if you're late as long as you get in the work I need you for at some point. And I'm serious about wanting a bookkeeper. If you can do it, you're hired."  
  
He was eyeing her now, trying to see if there was anything to be read into her words. There was, but he wouldn't get it. As much as she liked Shane, he wasn't the quickest on the uptake sometimes.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
They both looked to the doorway to see Dustin rubbing his eyes sleepily. His curls were rumpled in multiple directions and his eyes were half closed. He yawned and scratched the back of his head. "What are you guys doing?" he mumbled.  
  
"Shane's my new bookkeeper." Kelly informed him. There was no hiding her grin this time. Sleepy Dustin was just too cute.  
  
Dustin went from barely conscious to ecstatic in less than a second. "Really?" he asked excitedly. "You're not gonna do it yourself anymore? Dude, that's awesome!"  
  
Shane blinked. "It is?"  
  
"Dude, do you have any idea how crabby Kelly gets when she has to do math?" He rolled his eyes in exasperation, but he was grinning. "This totally rocks, man!"  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Dustin." Kelly said dryly, but she hadn't lost her smile. She stood and headed for the kitchen. "How do you boys feel about Harbor Heights?"  
  
"Harbor Heights?" Dustin echoed in confusion.  
  
"It's an apartment complex down the road." Shane told him, then looked back to her. "Why?"  
  
"They've got an apartment open."  
  
They both froze.   
  
"That...that makes sense." Shane said slowly after a moment.  
  
She turned with an apologetic look. "If I had the room, I'd keep you here. But there's just not enough space. Harbor Heights is decent and clean, and it comes furnished. Hunter and Blake live there, too."  
  
"They do?" Shane looked bewildered.  
  
"This is really happening, isn't it?"  
  
Dustin's voice was so soft they almost didn't hear him. The lost and hurt look on his face was heartbreaking. He glanced up and tried to smile, but it only made it worse. "I guess....I was sorta hoping it'd all blow over, ya know? Or maybe it was just a dream. But it isn't, is it?"  
  
Shane stood quickly, wrapping his arms around the other boy. "We'll be okay." he promised. "We can do this."  
  
Dustin glanced back at him with a watery smile. "We've still got each other, right?"  
  
"Definitely." Shane said firmly, giving a slight squeeze and kissing Dustin's cheek.  
  
Kelly made herself scarce, retreating further into the kitchen. Once out of sight, she leaned her head back against a wall and sighed softly. Poor boys. Dustin was lost without the family he barely knew, and Shane was too busy looking after Dustin to let his own situation sink in. There was sure to be disaster when he finally did.  
  
Her eyes narrowed suddenly. Their families might not be there for them, but she sure as hell would. And heaven help anyone who tried to hurt them again. No one was going to hurt her boys if she had anything to say about it. 


	7. Family Togetherness

Family Togetherness  
  
Tori jogged into the kitchen, popping a slice of bread into the toaster and pulling out the butter. "Surf's up in half an hour!" she called loudly. "I'll catch you guys later!"  
  
"Tori."  
  
She paused, glancing back over her shoulder at her mother. "What's up Mom? I gotta go."  
  
"Honey, we need to talk." her mother said softly.  
  
She turned, giving her full attention. "What's wrong?"  
  
Warm hands settled over her shoulders, giving a slightly squeeze as she was directed to the table. "Sit down, Vicky." her father told her. He was the only person who *ever* got away with calling her Vicky, and he rarely used it seriously.  
  
Feeling suitably concerned, she sat, watching her parents worriedly. "What is it?"  
  
Her parents glanced at each other. "Ms. Radelle called last night." her mother said at last. "She...said some things...about Dustin...."  
  
Tori went white. "Oh, no." she breathed, worry for Dustin the first thing on her mind. Then another thought crept in, and she eyed her parents suspiciously. "You don't have anything against him, do you?" Her mother opened her mouth to say something, and she leapt to her feet. "There's nothing wrong with Dustin! He's my friend, and I don't care what you say! I love him and I won't stop hanging out with him just because-"  
  
"Tori!" Her father cut her off, raising his voice slightly. "Calm down. We don't want you to stop seeing Dustin."  
  
She paused. "You don't?"  
  
"No." He shook his head with a smile. "Can we finish our conversation like adults now?"  
  
She blushed, sinking back into her seat. "Sorry..."  
  
Her mother patted her hand. "It's all right, sweetheart. We know you care about your friends. That's part of why we wanted to talk to you. We thought you had a right to know about Ms. Radelle."  
  
"What did she say?" Tori asked, frowning worriedly.  
  
"Some very rude things about Dustin." her mother admitted. "I don't know quite what happened, but she seemed to be looking for a target."  
  
Total confusion crossed her face. "What'd I do?"  
  
"Nothing." her father said firmly. "She was looking for someone to blame."  
  
"She was trying to say you made him gay because you kept turning him down." her mother told her gently.  
  
Tori blinked. The idea of her and Dustin was just too weird. He was practically her brother.  
  
"First of all, we wanted you to tell Dustin that he's *always* welcome in our home, no matter what." her mother continued.  
  
"Especially now that I don't have to worry about leaving you two alone together." her father interjected. He grunted as her mother elbowed him in the ribs, but still managed to give Tori a wink.  
  
Tori smiled warmly. "Thanks. That means a lot to me, and I know Dustin will appreciate it."  
  
Her father frowned, suddenly looking stern. "That doesn't leave you off the hook, however."  
  
She started. "Me?"  
  
"What's this about getting another boyfriend?" He waggled his eyebrows pointedly.  
  
She blinked again, then flushed. "It's nothing major..." she mumbled.  
  
Her mother sighed, shoving her father's shoulder lightly. "We just want to know what's going on in your life Tori, you know that."  
  
"I know." she acquiesced. She took a deep breath. "His name's Blake."  
  
"Blake?" Her father's eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
  
"He has a steady job, he doesn't do drugs or alcohol, he likes motocross, and he's a ninja like me, except that he's from the Thunder Ninja Academy." she counted off on her fingers. "Dustin and Shane know him, too."  
  
"And he's still breathing?" her mother teased gently. Her best friends were known for their overprotectiveness.  
  
Tori smiled back. "See? He's a perfect gentleman, and a total sweetheart."  
  
"Are you sure he's not gay?" her father asked warily.  
  
She laughed as her mother elbowed him again. "No, Dad. Blake's straight. It's all my *other* friends that are gay."  
  
Her mother raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding."  
  
She shook her head with a grin. "Blake's brother Hunter is dating Cam-"  
  
"Cameron Watanabe? Your Sensei's son?"  
  
She nodded. "And Shane and Dustin finally hooked up."  
  
Her mother beamed. "I always thought they looked good together."  
  
"What is it with women and gay men?" her father wondered aloud.  
  
Both women looked at him. "What is it with men and lesbians?" her mother countered.  
  
"Point taken." he admitted.  
  
Tori grinned. She loved her parents. She was lucky that way; out of all the Rangers, she was the only single child with two parents. They were typically laid back and fun-loving, and tried their best to let Tori find her own way in life as long as she made sure to keep them in it. Their casual attitudes had been her saving grace in more then one situation.  
  
"Any more questions, or can I try and get a hold of Dustin?" she asked, smiling as her mother gave her father another shove over a teasing comment.  
  
Her mother paused to shoot her a warm smile. "Go ahead, sweetie."  
  
She hurried to the phone. Dustin wasn't an early riser like she was (surfing tended to do that to a person), but his phone was right next to his bed to ensure he'd hear it. Luckily he had a private line, so she wouldn't have to worry about waking anyone else.  
  
A few minutes later, she was frowning. "This number is no longer in service?" she murmured.  
  
"Tori?"  
  
She turned to her parents, her expression darkening with worry. "Something's wrong." 


	8. The Hunt is On

The Hunt is On  
  
Hunter glanced up as the phone rang. Kelly leaned over to read the caller id, then settled back into her chair. She picked up the receiver and dropped it back into the cradle. A slight satisfied smile crept over her face as she went back to whatever she was reading.  
  
"I'd really love to know who she's doing that to." Blake murmured as he passed.  
  
The door chimed, making both Bradleys turn. Tori's arrival wasn't surprising, being that she was here everyday. The worried look on her face and the fact that she was chewing on her lip however was. "What's wrong, Tori?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Have you guys seen Dustin or Shane today?" she asked anxiously.  
  
He looked back at Blake, who shrugged. "No." he answered for them both. "Why?"  
  
"Not since Dustin left work yesterday." Blake added. "He seemed really down, but he wouldn't talk about it."  
  
She looked more worried. "I tried to call him this morning to see how things went last night, but his line's disconnected. Then I tried the main one, but no one picked up. Laura and Maggie are *always* there."  
  
"Did you go by?" Hunter asked, even as he wondered who Laura and Maggie were.  
  
She nodded. "There's no one there. I'm really worried, you guys."  
  
They all looked to the counter as the phone rang again. Kelly leaned over, read the id, and hung up without answering again. "What's she doing?" Tori asked with a frown.  
  
Hunter shrugged. "Screening calls. She's been doing it all morning."  
  
"You think something went wrong last night?" Blake asked, returning their attention to the topic at hand.  
  
"Probably. My mom said his grandmother called our house to try and yell at her." Tori admitted. "But I haven't seen Shane, either. Usually he hangs out at the skate park, but no one knows where he is."  
  
"Maybe they're at Ops." Hunter suggested, glancing around as he made sure to keep his voice low. "I mean, they'd go to Cam if something was wrong."  
  
"I'm flattered everyone has such faith in me." a voice commented dryly, startling them all.   
  
"Man, don't *do* that!" Blake told Cam irritably.  
  
Tori looked crestfallen. "You mean you haven't seen them either?"  
  
Cam shook his head as they all turned to him. "As interesting as it is that you all seem to believe you trust me that much, no one comes to me when they need help outside of the usual."  
  
The door banged open as everyone pondered that, but their attention remained on the matter at hand. At least it did until an impatient young voice whined "Tor-ii!"  
  
She glanced down at the boy beside her and offered a distracted smile. "Hey, Ras. I'm kinda busy. Can it wait?"  
  
He scowled and shook his head. "No!" he insisted. "I gotta ask you somethin'. It's important."  
  
Her smile was beginning to look a little strained. "So's this, Ras. I'll tell you in a minute, okay?" She looked back at Cam. "Do you have any idea where they'd be?"  
  
"Tor-iii!"  
  
She closed her eyes as she bit her lip, forced another strained smile, and looked down. "What Ras?"  
  
"What's gay?" he demanded.  
  
She blinked. "Shouldn't you ask someone else?"  
  
He huffed indignantly. "Mom's having another 'episode'," he paused to make quotations with his fingers in an obviously mimicked gesture, "Emi always talks about somethin' else, May's trying to calm Mom down, Vinnie left this morning 'cause she said everyone's bein' stupid, Laura's tryin' to find Dad, and Maggie's trying to keep the Pack from lookin' for Dustin. And *obviously* I can't ask *him*." For such a small boy, he managed to sound extremely putout.  
  
All of them were looking at him now. "You know what happened to Dustin?" Blake blurted out.  
  
Ras scowled and crossed his arms. "I'm not telling until someone tells me what gay means." he informed them.  
  
Hunter was practically twitching; Blake seemed to be fighting annoyance and laughter at the same time. Cam just looked amused. Tori took a deep breath, forcing herself to remain calm. "Gay is when boys like other boys, and girls like other girls, instead of boys liking girls."  
  
Ras blinked, then let out an annoyed sigh. "Is *that* all? Grandmother made it sound like such a big deal." He wrinkled up his nose. "Who cares if Dustin likes boys? Girls are gross."  
  
"Tori's a girl." Hunter couldn't help pointing out. He tried not to grin in spite of his increasing worry and irritation. This kid was reminding him *way* too much of Blake when he was little.  
  
Ras gave him a 'what-planet-are-you-from' look. "Tori's not a girl. She's *Tori*."  
  
"Ras." Tori interrupted. "What exactly did your grandmother say?"  
  
He paused to consider. "Get out, get out you freak, somethin' about Dad dirtying the gene pool, whatever that means, disgusting, stuff like that. She didn't say anything different when she started callin' people. Well, except for one person. She kept saying something about how your son did this to him, and all that." He glanced up as horror and shock overcame the four Rangers. "Why?"  
  
"We wanted to know where Dustin went." Tori told him at last, looking ill. "I hadn't seen him all day."  
  
Ras shrugged. "I dunno. He hasn't called or nothin'."  
  
Blake looked at the kid oddly. "Aren't you worried about your brother being missing?"  
  
"Why?" Ras asked, blinking. "Dustin leaves all the time. What do I care where he goes?"  
  
Blake looked utterly bewildered. "But...he's your brother."  
  
"So?" Now Ras looked confused. "What does that have to with anything?"  
  
Blake sputtered, completely aghast.  
  
"Ras, what's your Mom doing?" Tori interjected.  
  
"I told you already. She's having another 'episode'." More quotations with his fingers. "She threw Grandmother out of the house about after she started callin' people though." He grinned. "It was really cool. I've never seen her yell like that. 'Cept she started crying after Grandmother left. That's why Laura's tryin' to find Dad."  
  
Now Tori looked startled. "Your mom actually yelled at someone?"  
  
He nodded. "Yup. Well, if you see Dustin, tell him Mom wants to talk to him. I gotta go. Someone needs to feed the Pack while he's gone, and no one else can get near 'em." He rolled his eyes. "Bye, Tori. Bye Dustin's Friends." He ran out as quickly as he'd entered.  
  
"I am totally and completely lost." Cam commented after a moment.   
  
Tori took a deep breath. "Dustin was just thrown out of his house." she told him, struggling to keep her voice calm. "If his grandmother was trying to blame someone else, that means she probably called Shane's."  
  
"And if no one's heard from Shane, something went wrong there, too." Cam finished.  
  
"We'd better go look for them." Tori affirmed.  
  
"Kelly?" Hunter called.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Thanks." It was sort of odd how Kelly never questioned when they needed to leave, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He looked at Blake as they all started out, frowning at the confused expression on his brother's face. "Bro? What's wrong?"  
  
Blake looked up at him, seeming lost. "How could he not care that his brother was missing?" he asked softly.  
  
Hunter wrapped an arm around his shoulders, suddenly intensely grateful that Blake was his little brother, rather than someone else. "I don't know, Bro. I really don't know." 


	9. And it All Falls Apart

I must be addicted to hearing from my reviewers if I'm cheering their names when I find they've reviewed. And yes, I do cheer out loud. ^_^  
  
For those who wanted to know, I'm sorry to say Fade to Darkness is currently on hiatus. I was re-reading to figure out things for part two and suddenly decided I wasn't happy with it. The Dark Rangers weren't evil enough, and the beginning's far too vague. So I'm in the process of fleshing it out a bit. Unfortunately, certain characters are protesting the change, and I'm having issues writing their new sections. If anyone's interested in helping it along, I need people to pick a Ranger and tell me what you think their greatest fear would be. Tommy's obviously a given, unless someone has a different idea than the whole 'turning evil again' thing. Other than that, let me know if you've got an idea. The more unusual for that particular Ranger the better, but ordinary ones are good, too.  
  
cmar: Kelly deserves a closer look; she's too cool. ^_^ Victoria is the only thing I could think of Tori being short for, because otherwise I believe it's Japanese for bird. Good to know her parents sounded believable. I don't think I was hinting anything at Ras, but who knows? *Grins* I know a kid who sounded just like that when people don't pay enough attention to him. Kelly's got her own reasons for hiding the boys, which everyone will see soon enough. Is this soon enough for your answers? ^_~   
  
Dagmar: Whoo! I have your approval! I'm special now. Yay! ^_^   
  
CamFan4Ever: It's my philosophy that it you know one Ranger, you know them all soon enough. They're not exactly subtle. I firmly believe the Power is the only thing keeping their identities secret.  
  
hartfelt: I'm glad you're honored; thanks for the inspiration. ^_^ *Ducks flying rocks* Uh, thanks? Shane and Dustin have been found! More or less... You'll just have to see for more on Dustin's mom, but good to know you liked things so far.  
  
Prinzessin: Sleepy Dustin...just picture him. Isn't he so adorable?  
  
Kryptonite: Welcome aboard! ^_^ I'm part of the Dustin-is-NOT-a-Moron Movement: Striving to Show Dustin with Intelligence. Secret Dustin-shipper? No need to be secret! Dustin is loud and funny, and so shall we be! (Wow, where'd *that* come from?)  
  
Megazord Master: Yes, I hate math and accounting, too. And science. Ag science turned me vegetarian. *Makes a face* I hate so much as remembering to balance my checkbook.   
  
SilverRider: *Laughs* Or else? Or else what? ^_~ If you feel sorry for the boys, then I'm doing my job. Go me! *Cheezy grin*   
  
Dingo: *Grins* Thanks. I appreciate the encouragement. And one more image of sleepy Dustin... *Aws*  
  
Weesta: Yeah, Kelly totally rocks. ^_^ I think she's too smart and independent to let a teenager with teamwork issues tell her what to do, and I can so see her looking out for everyone. Go back? Work out? *Snickers* I can never make things that simple.  
  
Tori's a relaxed person in the first place; she needs a relaxed family. Evil Grandmother *does* work fast. I won't spoil what the family's up to. Safe with Shane and Kelly...we'll see. ^_~  
  
No, they don't think of talking to Kelly. They never seem to think she knows more than she lets on. *Cheers* I hoped someone would comment on Blake's reaction to Ras being indifferent about Dustin. I had a feeling it would be you, too. ^_^ The way I see it, Hunter and Blake are the exception to the Rule of Brotherly Love (i.e. noogies and blackmail), and as such it's doubtful at least one of them would think of things any other way. *Bows* I'm glad I can be convincing on the voices; I try to imagine them saying what I write.   
  
crazy4nc128: Tori's parents are vaguely based on mine, but more permanently laid back. *Grins* I'm a daddy's girl myself. There's a reason Ras isn't concerned, which will be explained later. He's not completely heartless, I promise.  
  
People said they wanted to know Sensei's thoughts, so I tried to get into his head. That made me think of Miko. Miko lead to the sudden thought that if the Amulet gave Cam the power to turn into the Green Samurai Ranger, wouldn't that technically mean she would have, too? And that turned into A Smaller Perspective. My mind goes strange places when I let it out on its own. I'm almost positive there'll be another story dedicated to that chapter alone. The muses like that train of thought.  
  
Enjoy! ^_^;;  
  
And it All Falls Apart  
  
Shane looked up at the house apprehensively. No one would be home right now; his father had left for work hours ago, his mother not long after. Normally he'd have hung out for a bit before heading to the skate park, but now...  
  
At last he pulled out his key and headed for the front door. There was a flash of apprehension that locks might have been changed, but it still opened for him. He headed up towards his room silently. If he was going to be getting an apartment, he'd need to move his stuff to move in.  
  
His room was empty.  
  
He stood in the doorway, staring in disbelief. The room was absolutely bare. Posters had been ripped from the walls, leaving the shredded corners behind. His scattered clothes had disappeared, as well as the random items on his dresser. Only the dresser and bed remained behind, stripped free of any fabric.  
  
A raspy noise reached his ears, and he found himself falling to his knees. His hand grasped the doorframe as the realization that the noise was the sound of him hyperventilating dawned. He couldn't breathe; it was too much. In a single night, in a single, stupid conversation, he'd lost everything.   
  
Was his chest supposed to hurt like this?  
  
Arms wrapped around him from behind, then moved to rub soothing circles on his back. "Deep breaths, Shane." his mother commanded. "Calm down, baby. In and out."  
  
He responded instinctively, even as his mind whirled. Dimly he wondered what she was doing home. Didn't she have to work today? She shouldn't be here.  
  
He managed to turn to face her as his breathing began to slow at last. "What...what are you...doing home?" he wheezed.  
  
"I took the day off so I could talk to you." she answered, still rubbing his back. Her eyes were sympathetic.  
  
"Mom...why?" he asked weakly, gesturing to the empty room behind them. "Why did he..."  
  
"He lost his temper when you left." she told him softly. "He said if you left, you weren't coming back."  
  
Chills shot down his spine. "He...he disowned me?" he whispered.  
  
She hesitated. "Where did you go last night?" she asked after a moment.  
  
"I...went to find Dustin. We went to Kelly's." he mumbled. His head was still spinning. "She says she wants me to be her bookkeeper. And she found an apartment for us."  
  
"That's good."  
  
His head snapped up, sending a wave of dizziness that he ignored. "Good?" he repeated blankly.  
  
She paused again. "Shane...I think that you should take Kelly up on her offer."  
  
He stared at her. "W-what?"  
  
She winced, biting her lip. "Baby, I love you. I just want you to be happy. But your father... I think maybe it's best if you get out of the house for awhile."  
  
He just stared, barely hearing as she went on to tell him that his things were boxed up in the garage. She was siding with *him*? After she said she loved him, and it didn't matter? "I don't believe this!" he blurted out.  
  
She blinked, then looked pained. "Shane...."  
  
He jerked back as she tried to touch his shoulder, stumbling to his feet. "You...how could you?!" he shouted at her. "I thought you said you didn't care, that you understood!"  
  
"I do! I just-"  
  
"Liar! You...you...." He bolted, unable to bear another moment with her.  
  
"Shane! Shane, wait!"  
  
He ran faster, barely noticing that his cheeks were beginning to feel wet. By the time he made it to the front door, he'd become no more than a red blur, bounding off into the distance.   
  
****  
  
He swore as his morpher went off. "Go for Shane." he snarled at it.  
  
"Whoa, chill out dude. There's a monster like, totally wreaking havoc on the business district."   
  
"This is *so* not a good time!" he shouted in frustration. He cut off before CyberCam could respond, shifting into his stance. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, ha! Power of Air!"  
  
The world went red once again as he streaked toward the battle. Lothor just couldn't give him a break! All he wanted was some time to think! Angry thoughts swirled in his mind, building until he was practically seething with rage.   
  
He ended his streak in a flying tackle at the alien. Flipping to his feet, he summoned his Ninja Sword before it barely managed to get up. He slashed, driving it farther and farther backward. All of his frustration and pain went into the attack. There was no finesse or grace at all; just mindless, brutal strikes.  
  
"Ninja Sword, Gold Mode!" he shouted, powering up for a massive strike.  
  
Just as his sword came down, he was knocked flying. "What's the heck?!" he yelled.  
  
Blue and Yellow Wind kept him pinned. "What's gotten into you?" Blue Wind demanded.  
  
"I was *trying* to defeat the monster." he snarled. "I don't see what's so wrong about that!"  
  
"Dude, defeating the monster is one thing. Mindless slaughter is *totally* different." Yellow Wind retorted, but there was a tinge of worry to his voice.  
  
His morpher beeped loudly. "Wind Rangers, please report back to Ninja Ops." Sensei announced calmly.  
  
"We're not finished here!" he snapped back. He struggled to get up. "Let me go!"  
  
The world abruptly dissolved in red. When his vision cleared, he was back in Ninja Ops, clutching his stomach. "Who's big idea was that?" he muttered darkly, wincing beneath his helmet. He didn't care what Cam said; Ninja Streaking was *way* better than teleport. Teleportation was nauseating.  
  
"A little warning next time?" Blue Wind groaned to his right.  
  
Yellow Wind's response was far less articulate. "Ugh."  
  
He keyed his morpher at last when his stomach began to settle. His Ranger suit disappeared instantly, leaving him glaring at Sensei and CyberCam. "What's going on?" he demanded. "We were in the middle of a battle! We should be out there, protecting the city!"  
  
"Yes, you should." Sensei answered smoothly. "However, protecting the innocent is far different from using one's enemy as a target for anger, Shane."  
  
He glowered. "I was doing my *job*."  
  
"Didn't look like it to me." Tori retorted. "You were getting *way* to into it."  
  
He shot her a harsh glare. "Who asked you?!"  
  
"Calm down, man." Dustin put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly. "Tori's just worried about you. We all are. I mean, you never fight like that. Like, ever."  
  
He closed his eyes, forcing himself to take a deep breath. Snapping at Dustin would only make things worse. "It's just been a really rough day, okay?" he said at last.  
  
He barely caught Sensei leaving out of the corner of his eye. CyberCam had apparently gotten the hint and disappeared. At least this left him with fewer witnesses.  
  
"Speaking of which, where were you two?" Tori asked, frowning. "I've been trying to catch you all day."  
  
"Out." he answered shortly. This was not something he wanted to discuss right now.  
  
"I uh, had stuff to do for Kelly." Dustin mumbled, looking at his feet.  
  
Tori sighed, moving to wrap her arms around each of their shoulders. "Your grandmother called last night, Dustin." she told them both softly.  
  
Shane stiffened, while Dustin paled.  
  
"Oh, man. She didn't get you in trouble too, did she?" Dustin asked anxiously. "I am *so* sorry, Tor. I'll-I'll think of something to get you off the hook, okay?"  
  
She squeezed him gently. "It's okay." she soothed. "My parents are cool with it. Mom said to tell you you're always welcome at our place. Dad's just happy he doesn't have to worry about me being alone with you."  
  
Dustin smiled at her, but it was definitely forced. "Thanks, Tor."  
  
Shane shrugged off her arm. "That's great." He couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice.  
  
"Shane?"  
  
He faced the wall, closing his eyes. "Dad threw all my stuff out. Mom said she was cool at first, but now she thinks I should get lost."  
  
"What?" Tori sounded alarmed.  
  
He snorted abruptly. "I've been disowned, Tor."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
There was a whisper of fabric, and he came as close to swearing as the Power would let him. Just as he'd expected, Dustin was nowhere to be seen when he turned around. He grit his teeth. "I'll catch up with you later, Tori."   
  
He streaked up the stairs, barely hearing her startled "Bye." 


	10. A Smaller Perspective

A Smaller Perspective  
  
There were distinct advantages to being small. For one thing, he had rather come to enjoy bouncing off the Rangers without warning. It was amusing to watch them startle and have to fight the urge to shout at him. There were advantages to being a sensei, as well.  
  
Some things however, did not change with forms. The need for fresh air was strong today, especially in the wake of the Wind Rangers' problems. He left Ops quietly, leaving Tori to coax the source of the matter from Shane. He passed Hunter and Cameron on their way back, Blake moving ahead to give them some privacy. He looked away politely when the Crimson Ranger started to tease his son's ear. There were also some things a father did not need to know.  
  
Miko would have laughed if she saw them. Then she would have proceeded to tease him about Greens and Reds, and how well they worked together. When they worked together at all, at least. She always found their Color Bonding amusing for some reason he could not understand.  
  
He sighed to himself. The ache had never faded from her death, and never would. That was the downside to Color Bonding. He missed her deeply, even more so than his fallen teammates.  
  
He hopped up the last step, heading into the woods outside of where the Wind Ninja Academy had once stood. It was always best to commune with the Wind Spirits from a tall tree, and his favorite way. There was just something about being up off the ground that comforted him. But then, such is the way of all Air Ninjas.  
  
It was hard work to climb his favorite tree, but well worth it when he finally settled back into the bark. His 'Thinking Tree', as Kiya had called it. Back when Kiya was still Kiya, when Scott still lived, and the team was still a team. Long before Miko entered his life.  
  
It hurt sometimes, watching Shane in the uniform he once wore. They were very much alike, he and Shane. So determined to be strong and courageous, to be the best possible leader. Driven to protect their teammates.  
  
"Let Shane succeed where I have failed." he murmured. A light breeze stirred his whiskers, trying to reassure him. He smiled a bit at the gesture, as best he could smile in this form. The Spirits always tried to comfort him when his mind drifted this way.  
  
The Rangers deserved to know, Cameron and the Thunders most of all. The boys should know that they each wore their parents' legacy. That Quinn had always insisted her boys would take their place, and had always been proud of them. That Miko had known, long before he had understood, who had received her Samurai Amulet. But it still hurt so much to think of them, let alone share the tale of how he failed each and every one of his teammates.  
  
If he had been a better leader, Vincent would never have fallen in battle. It had been his decision to allow him to fight alone against a powerful monster, while the rest of the team fought elsewhere. He had assumed that because the Lightning powers were solitary, unlike the rest of them, that he would be able to over power the creature on his own. In that respect he had been right, but only with a blast from the full power of the Lightning Storm Cannon, infused with the very lifeforce of its welder. Vincent had died in battle as a hero, and with him went the power of the Gold Lightning Ranger.  
  
He should have known something was wrong with Scott long ago. It was only when the other lay on his deathbed that the sudden faltering in battle, the tired smiles he gave after a workout, made sense. His lack of attention had made him miss his friend's heart condition, and the Blue Wind Ranger had passed silently into the night.  
  
With the loss of Scott, Kiya was swift to follow. The Heart of the Storm Rangers had always teasingly called his Color Bond his own heart, and the true Kiya had died with Scott. His brother had screamed his grief to the skies, and he had been at a loss to comfort him. If he had done more, noticed sooner, then perhaps Kiya's mind would not have turned to the dark magic. He would never forget his brother's words as he caught him with Miko's Amulet: 'I don't care anymore! I'll do whatever it takes to bring My Heart back to me, with or without your approval!'  
  
He should have expected Lothor to come after Derek and Quinn. Kiya had begun to hate them after Scott's death, claiming they taunted him with their own happiness when he'd lost his. The Thunder Rangers were very happily in love, and even the knowledge that Quinn would never bear children had not managed to separate them. Instead they'd brought their boys into their lives, loving both as much as any of their own flesh and blood would have been. He should have prepared for Lothor to attack them. Yet he hadn't, and his best friends had paid the price.  
  
Omino had made no secret of the fact that he blamed him as well. The Thunder Rangers had called him their friend, and as such so had he until the day of their memorial. Omino had claimed that he had never been their friend, or he would have been there when they needed him. That had been the start of the 'rivalry' between the Wind and Thunder Academies, who had always been great allies before. He and Miko had also wanted to adopt the boys, knowing that Quinn would want to know that they were well-cared for, but Omino had beaten to it and promptly refused to allow them to so much as visit.  
  
In retrospect, he supposed it was just as well. His son would never have found Hunter the way he had if they had been raised as brothers. Whether he liked to admit it or not, they were good for each other. Miko and Quinn's bond had apparently strengthened as they passed it down to their sons.  
  
Grief had consumed him after the loss of his team, and only Miko had kept him going. She never judged him for his shortcomings, and forgave him when he could not forgive himself. She was his savior in so many ways. When cancer took her life from him as well, a gaping hole had been left in his heart. Cameron was all he had left of her now, and for so long the only thing he had left to protect.   
  
Quinn had always sworn that the Green Samurai Ranger should have been a member of their team, when Miko was so easily one even without her amulet. While Miko had never quite told them what her power entailed and they had never fought alongside her to know, he had a feeling that it was she guided their son. She had always told him after the amulet had been taken by the young man they'd met so long ago that she would be the one to teach him all he would need to know. The glint in her eyes as she'd said it made him wonder even to this day, just what power the Samurai held.  
  
He was suddenly aware of the urgent whisper of the Wind Spirits, warning him to stay quiet. ~Someone comes~ they breathed. ~Let them speak. Do not disturb them.~  
  
He obeyed, knowing that the Spirits would only request his silence if it was important. He inched further back into his tree for caution's sake, peering down at the forest floor below him. The wait was not long, and he was only mildly surprised to see Shane approaching. The Wind Spirits protected all of their chosen, after all.  
  
"I know you're here!" Shane called out. "They told me where you're hiding!"  
  
He blinked. It was not him Shane was speaking to, or the Spirits would not have asked for his silence. He could not help but wonder who 'they' were as well. Did Shane hear the Wind Spirits? His time in his students' bodies had told him that they held great Power he had yet to see them use, but he had also yet to discover whether or not they were aware of this themselves.  
  
Shane leaned against a tree, letting his head fall back as he closed his eyes. "Don't do this." His voice was on the verge of cracking. "I don't blame you, okay? I know it's not your fault all this happened!"  
  
Silence answered him.  
  
"Please don't do this to me." His distress was becoming more apparent as he spoke. "You're all I've got now. I know it wasn't supposed to turn out like this. You just wanted to tell your mom. I *know* that. But...you're the only good thing that came out of this mess. Don't keep me from you." he pleaded.  
  
He watched as Dustin slowly drifted up from the ground behind Shane. The Yellow Ranger was coated in dirt, apparently having hidden in the earth for quite awhile. He looked miserable. "You mean that?" he asked quietly.  
  
Shane spun, swiftly grabbing the other boy into a tight hug. "Yeah." he told him hoarsely. "Don't do that again, okay? I need you now more than ever."  
  
"I won't. I promise."  
  
Once he was certain they were distracted with one another, he quickly headed back to Ninja Ops. His Rangers deserved their privacy, after all. He could only wish them better luck than his own had had. "Watch over them, my friends." he murmured. "Protect our children."  
  
A light wind ruffled his fur in answer. 


	11. A bit of Normalacy

A bit of Normalcy  
  
"We really appreciate this, dudes." Dustin said gratefully as he set down a large box.  
  
"No...uhn...problem." Hunter grunted, hefting his end of the couch.  
  
"A little to the left." Tori directed. "A little more...perfect! Let it go!"  
  
There was a loud bang and Blake cried out in pain.  
  
"The neighbors are gonna love us." Shane remarked to Dustin.  
  
"You're not supposed to just drop your end, bro!" Blake growled at his older brother as he hopped on one leg, clutching his left foot.  
  
Hunter shrugged, but concern shone in his eyes. "She *said* to let it go."  
  
"Not like that!" he moaned as Tori brought ice.  
  
"To think; you have the Power of Thunder." Cam commented as he passed, carefully placing another pile of boxes.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Hunter demanded as he inspected his brother's injured foot.  
  
"Good thing they *are* the neighbors." Dustin told Shane.  
  
"Where'd you guys get all this stuff, anyway?" Tori spoke up as she and Hunter fussed over Blake. Blake seemed to be enjoying the attention more than anything else.  
  
Shane shrugged. "Some of it's mine. Dustin picked up the rest."  
  
Dustin fidgeted a little. "I had some money left in a savings account and I figured, well, what's an apartment without furniture?"  
  
Cam raised an eyebrow. "You must have cleaned it out after buying all this."  
  
He coughed, looking uncomfortable. "Uh...not exactly."  
  
Hunter looked up, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "What do you mean, not exactly?"  
  
"I only used about half of it." the Yellow Wind Ranger mumbled. "...And I've got some money in other banks."  
  
Blake blinked. "What, are you rich or something?"  
  
Dustin flushed as Shane and Tori snickered. "You could say that." Tori teased. "You guys know the Radelle Mansion, right?"  
  
"Everyone does." Cam answered, looking suspicious. "It's the biggest house in Blue Bay Harbor. Why?"  
  
"That's where Dustin lives."  
  
"Used to." he muttered as everyone stared. "I'm gonna start unpacking my room." He grabbed a box and swiftly shuffled off into one of the bedrooms.  
  
Hunter winced. "Ouch." he murmured.  
  
Shane sighed to himself and went into the kitchen. They hadn't done any grocery shopping yet, but there were still various cooking utensils to be dealt with. One of their first agreements had been that the kitchen was his domain. Dustin wasn't allowed to touch more then the dry goods and the refrigerator. He'd been known to set fire to microwaves. "I swear he's secretly blond." he muttered.  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
He glanced back over his shoulder at Tori and shrugged. "All right, I guess."  
  
"So Dustin convinced you to get a ground floor?"  
  
He glowered. That had been a particularly heated debate; Air Ninjas liked heights, and Earth Ninjas hated them. "He used the eyes on me."  
  
She smiled. "You always have been a sucker for puppy eyes."  
  
He sighed, stopping to lean his head against the fridge. "I'm scared, Tor." he whispered. "Kelly's been covering for us all day because we didn't want to see anyone. What if Ms. Radelle tries to get us thrown out of here? What if Dustin's dad shows up? What if-what if my dad-" He cut himself off to bang his head. "We aren't even officially dating and now we're roommates? What if something goes wrong? It's not like we can go home at the end of the night and get some space from each other."  
  
She moved up to wrap her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "It'll work out, Shane. You're not alone. You guys have all of us to back you up." She paused. "What do you mean you're not officially dating?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. Trust Tori to pick up on the important things. "I never actually had the chance to ask him out."  
  
"So why don't you? It's not like he's going to say no."  
  
He sighed. "I dunno. It's sorta like the point of no return, you know?"  
  
"You're already at the point of no return." she reminded him. "I don't see what the big deal is."  
  
"Like you're any better?" he shot back defensively. "You and Blake haven't had your first real date, either."  
  
She pulled away to glare and put her hands on her hips. "Fine, then. We'll double date. I'll go ask Blake."  
  
"Fine!" He froze as she stalked out of the kitchen. "Wait, what?!"  
  
He rushed out just in time to watch her approach Blake, looking determined. "Blake, are you busy this Friday?"  
  
Blake blinked. "Uh, no."  
  
"How about dinner and a movie? Double date?"  
  
"Sure." He paused. "Double date with who?"  
  
But she was all ready turning to smirk at Shane. "Your turn." she said smugly, pointing toward the room Dustin was still hiding in.  
  
He swallowed back the protests he wanted to make, forcing his feet toward the room. He made it inside and closed the door behind him. For this at least, he wasn't allowing any witnesses. He opened his mouth, only to pause as he registered the sight of Dustin sitting in the middle of the floor, staring at a picture.  
  
He sat beside him wordlessly, putting an arm around his shoulders. Dustin leaned into the touch with a soft sigh, giving him a better view of the picture. The last family photo, when his dad had managed to be in town for more than a few hours, and May and Emi still lived at home. He'd been so excited the day the pictures had come back; photos of all of them together were few and far between, and Dustin treasured each and every one.  
  
"It's funny, y'know?" Dustin spoke up softly. "We don't get along. We're like, from totally different planets. I mean, I don't care about fashion or computers or art or music or any of that stuff. The only thing we ever agreed on was that Grandmother's really Satan in disguise. They probably just figured I ran away for a while again, like I always used to do. But I miss them." He swallowed hard. "I *really* miss them."  
  
"Even Laura?" Shane asked quietly.  
  
Dustin made a face. Laura was the older of the two housekeepers, had never let him get away with *anything*. She'd often threaten to burn his clothes rather then wash the caked on mud. "Maybe not so much Laura." he admitted.  
  
Shane took a deep breath. Now or never. "You wanna go out Friday?" he asked. "On a date?"  
  
Dustin blinked up at him. "Date?"  
  
"Double date." he amended quickly. "With Tori and Blake."  
  
Dustin blinked again, then smiled. "Sure. Someone's gotta keep him in line."  
  
He snickered along with him as the ice was broken and relief swept through him. At least that part was over with. He didn't get up though, just stayed where he was and held his boyfriend.  
  
Oh, man. What was he going to *wear*? 


	12. Preparations

*Screams* Stupid ToysRUs commercial! I have those rabbits singing the Peter Cottontail song stuck in my head! *Whimpers*  
  
melly, Wiccan-One14, Nikytti, SilverRider, and insanechildfanfic: Thanks for the encouragement everyone! I'm glad you like the bulk updates; I try and make sure there's enough plot development that no one's left hanging too badly. I made you stay up late to read this Nikytti? I'm flattered. ^_^  
  
cmar: I must admit, any realism from Shane and Dustin is credited to you. Ever since I read your advice to slash fiction writers, I've been trying to keep some of the points you made in mind and not make them too out of character. Nice to know it's working. ^_^  
  
Dingo: *Laughs* I can see Dustin setting the microwave on fire, too. Blond Dustin? *Drools* *_*  
  
Weesta: A big time out? *Giggles* I'm glad you liked the description of Shane's room; more parent confrontations later. Hey, Shane's not *totally* insensitive. Just mostly insensitive. He's *Shane* for crying out loud. I love the boy dearly, but he's severely lacking in social skills. Glad you liked Sensei's story; Storms Unseen (working title) is kinda on the back burner at the moment (As you would know, considering how many plotbunnies I've mentioned. ^_^;;;), but you'll get to see the Gold Lightning Ranger eventually. The idea was just a random thought about numbers and storm elements that turned into a character. *Shrugs* Shane has several reality checks, doesn't he? And it's not over yet! And yes, 'Satan in disguise' is all your fault. ^_~  
  
Kryptonite: You're the first person to say they saw Shane's room coming. And yes, Shane can be in denial as long as he wants to. I hope The Date meets your approval.  
  
Dagmar: *Grins* Heck, what if I heard him? I'm a blond, too!   
  
CamFan4Ever: Thanks for the feedback. Interesting thoughts about Cam's greatest fear; I'll keep that in mind for the other story I'm developing. ^_~ Unfortunately, I was actually asking about fears for MMPR through PRiS Rangers for Fade to Darkness. Thanks anyway. ^_^;;  
  
Megazord Master: Yeah, my friends think I'm nuts for going veggie, but I'm healthier and much happier. Interesting thoughts on Dustin's dad and grandmother. You'll just have to see what happens. ^_~ Thanks for the fear suggestions! Much appreciated!  
  
I do not recommend Dustin's form of repair in the beginning of Preparations. It *is* possible, but can seriously damage either the equipment or the mechanic. I'm not an expert on bikes or any form of mechanics, but I've seen my dad, who is one, half inside an engine before. It's an interesting sight, but not one to try at home.  
  
This time I bring you *four* chapters. Namely because Shane and Dustin wouldn't stop talking. *Mutters* I didn't think this would flow very well without all of them. So, The Date, in all its horrific glory.  
  
Enjoy! ^_~  
  
Preparations  
  
The door jingled loudly, but Dustin kept his gaze on the bike he was repairing. He scrunched his eyes, shifted his weight, and thrust his arm another inch deeper into the engine. Okay, so *technically* he wasn't supposed to do it this way, but hey, the guy had insisted he do it fast. So fast he got. Even if the mechanic ended up greasy and sporting bruises.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
He started, just barely twitching his hand. "Don't do that, Tor!" he snapped. "I've only got another inch to go." He squinted again, grit his teeth, and shoved his arm further. Metal dug painfully into his arm, but his fingers closed around the part he'd been reaching for. He strained, listened carefully for that barely audible click, and sighed in relief when it came. He withdrew his arm slowly and lay back on the ground for a moment, rubbing the injured limb. At last his gaze focused on Tori as she glared down at him. "What?"  
  
"What are you still doing at work?" she demanded.  
  
He blinked. "Working?" Wasn't that a given?  
  
She rolled her eyes with an angry huff. "It's Friday." she reminded him.  
  
"Yup. Payday." He rolled to his feet with more grace than he usually cared to show; he must be more tired than he thought. He gave his arm further inspection and wondered if that funny red spot was going to be as painful as it looked later.  
  
"We have a date tonight, genius."  
  
He decided there wasn't much he could do about it now, but he should probably pick up some more disinfectant on the way home. Between work and Shane's skateboarding, they were going through it pretty fast. "We do?"  
  
She punched him in the shoulder, thankfully the uninjured one. She must be excited about whatever this 'date' thing was. Usually she wouldn't be so gentle. "Our double date, remember? Me and Blake..." She lowered her voice. "You and Shane?"  
  
He blinked again, rolling his eyes back into his head as he thought. He sorta remembered something about Shane wanting to go keep an eye on Blake and Tori for their first date... "Oh, yeah. That."  
  
"You forgot?!"  
  
He shrugged, grabbing a rag to wipe off the grease. He frowned when he realized it was almost as greasy as he was already. "Guess so. So what's the big deal, anyway?"  
  
"What's the big deal?!" she sputtered.  
  
Kelly came up behind her, patting her shoulder. "I hate to break it to you Tori, but no matter what, Dustin will always be Dustin."  
  
He eyed his boss warily. Was that an insult?  
  
Kelly merely smiled at him. "Go ahead and wash up so you can leave. You guys will need all the time you can get for tonight."  
  
Total bewilderment. "Why?"   
  
"That's why I came to get you." Tori informed him crossly. "Blake made reservations at Tres Exquis."  
  
"That's Trés Exquisé." he corrected automatically. Tori's grasp of French was atrocious. He paused. "Blake made reservations *there*?"  
  
"Yes! And knowing you, you never bothered to pick up any nice clothes when you went shopping without me last week." She frowned at him, apparently still irritated over that one.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Do you see any wrists flopping? I'm gay Tor, not a girl. I still shop like I always did: grab what fits."  
  
"Well, not for your first date." she retorted, grabbing his arm as he dried his hands on the underside of his shirt. "Come on."  
  
"Tori!" His protests fell on deaf ears as he was dragged toward the door. Kelly smiled and waved, taking his place behind the counter. "This is so not fair when you guys gang up on me!" he groaned.  
  
Wasn't Sensei supposed to be the one with the creepy bad vibe thing?  
  
****  
  
"I can't believe you're going to make me wear this stuff." Dustin grumbled as he lugged his shopping bags up to the door. Tori had insisted they use her place to get ready for some reason. He was still trying to figure out why they'd needed to go shopping in the first place.  
  
"You're going out to a nice restaurant. You need to look nice." Tori informed him. "Besides, it's your first date."  
  
"Yeah, you keep reminding me about that." He was beginning to wonder who's first date she was really concerned about here.  
  
Tori rolled her eyes and opened the door. "I'm home! And I brought Dustin!"  
  
"Hi, sweetie." Ms. Hanson answered, stopping to smile at them from the doorway of the kitchen. "It's good to see you again, Dustin."  
  
"Hey, Mrs. H."  
  
"So what are you two up to?"  
  
"We've got a date tonight." Tori replied.  
  
Mrs. Hanson raised an eyebrow, eyes twinkling. "With each other?"  
  
Tori rolled her eyes again. "No, Mom. With Blake and Shane. I'm helping Dustin get ready. Come on." She headed up the stairs.  
  
He looked at Mrs. Hanson helplessly.  
  
She smiled, keeping her voice soft so Tori wouldn't hear. "Thank you for giving Tori something else to worry about, Dustin. I appreciate it."  
  
He sighed, trudging up the stairs as he grumbled "What are friends for?"  
  
He found Tori in her room, shopping bags already emptied and spread out. He set his own down, shaking his head as he took everything in. And people thought *Shane* was the messy one. Tori must keep her togetherness in her head and leave everything else here. This place looked like a tornado had hit it.  
  
He glanced at the assortment of light blue clothing on the bed. "You know, Blake's not gonna care what you're wearing." he commented. "He likes you in your Ranger uniform. I don't think he'll be obsessing over a dress." Like you are, he added silently. "And Trés Exquisé is fancy and all, but it's not like you can't get away with pants."  
  
Tori looked up at him, a tiny flash of hurt in her eyes as she spoke in a soft, very un-Tori voice. "But I wanted to look nice."  
  
He looked at her for a moment. He was going to hate himself for this later. "Dude, you always look nice. I'm the one who needs help here, remember?"   
  
He dumped his bags out over the bed, leaving piles of slacks and button-up yellow shirts in like, a gazillion different shades. And the shoes. Can't forget the dress shoes. Okay, he hated himself *now*.  
  
But for Tori...  
  
He looked up at her, adopting a clueless expression. "So, what's wrong with the jeans I'm wearing again?" 


	13. That Dating Thing

That Dating Thing  
  
Shane kept a firm grip on Blake's arm, holding the other boy still as he rang the Hanson's doorbell. "Dude, for the last time, you are not backing out of this."  
  
"This is the stupidest thing I've ever done." Blake moaned. "Can't we just cancel and say I'm sick or something?"  
  
Shane turned, his stare suddenly intense. "Dude, friend or not, if you break Tori's heart, I'll break *you*."  
  
Blake stilled, looking guiltily at the ground.  
  
Shane sighed, turning back to the front door. Was dating really supposed to be like this? He'd thought *he* was worried. Blake brought freaking out to new levels.  
  
He'd spent most of the day holed up in Kelly's office, trying to sort out the nightmare she claimed was her accounting books. Not even a full hour in he'd made a desperate phone call to Cam, pleading for the other to help him find a computer for Storm Chargers the next day. After wrangling the agreement out of him, he'd been forced to take some drastic measures in filing her books. Measures involving a trashcan, a highlighter, and a *lot* of soda.  
  
He'd actually remembered the date later that morning, and had warned Kelly ahead of time when he'd need to leave. An hour was probably a little excessive, but that ensured he'd have fifty minutes extra in case something came up. Which, inevitably it did.  
  
It had started with Dustin's phone call, apparently whispered from a phone booth at the mall. He warned that Tori was majorly freaking out, control issues and all. Then he'd told him where they were going-thank you, Blake -and asked if he could grab Blake and meet them at Tori's. He'd agreed, and hung up pondering if he'd need fifteen minutes.   
  
That was when Blake came in, pleading for his help. It seemed Tori wasn't the only one freaking out about this. He'd ended up having to leave *two hours* early, not that he entirely minded escaping the nightmare office. He was dragged over to Blake and Hunter's, and begged to help chose the right outfit. He'd irritably pointed out that dating Dustin did not make him a fashion expert, and told him to ask his brother. That led into a minor scuffle between the three of them, as Hunter had come home just in time to overhear them. The fight was ended by Blake catching sight of himself in a mirror, letting out a rather girlish yelp, and racing for the bathroom to shower and fix his hair for half an hour while he and Hunter watched TV. Blake emerged to drag them in for more debate over his clothes, until Hunter finally grabbed an outfit and told him to put it on before he put it on for him. This time when he came back out, he panicked over whether or not he should bring Tori flowers. So Shane dragged him down the street to a florist, helped him pick out a nice bouquet, and dumped him off for Hunter to lecture on proper etiquette while he ran over to his own apartment with just enough time to shower, find clean clothes without holes in them, and comb his hair. He returned for Blake, only to have him panic *again* on their way to Tori's. So now he was trying not to kill his teammate or wrinkle his clothes and waiting for someone to open the friggin' door.  
  
Tori answered, giving them both a brilliant smile. He had to blink; he'd never seen her so fancy before. Her dress was powder blue with short puffy sleeves and a high waist. Her father would love the idea that it only came to her mid-thigh. Her hair was piled on her head in curls, and...was she wearing make-up? Maybe this dating thing wasn't such a good idea. People seemed to totally transform over it.  
  
"You look like a girl."  
  
Okay, so it wasn't the smartest thing he could have said, but it was what came out. Tori gave him a murderous stare, and he knew he'd be paying for it later. Most likely in bruises.  
  
Thankfully, Blake broke in with an awed "You look beautiful." There was a pause, and he abruptly thrust out the flowers. "Uh, here!"  
  
She took them with another radiant smile. "Thank you."  
  
Shane was wondering absently if he was even right about those blue daisy-looking things being her favorite flower when Dustin appeared behind her. Tori wasn't the only one who'd been transformed. Dustin was wearing unwrinkled brown slacks and a light yellow shirt, for once buttoned all the way up with no signs of another shirt underneath. And were those shiny shoes on his feet? His hair had been combed, with some signs of an attempt to tame the curls. Tori should have known better; nothing short of cement would make them stay.  
  
"I'll put these in water." Dustin volunteered. Not that the pair noticed, too busy staring at each other. He re-emerged, quickly closing the door behind them. "Dude, we'd better get going. Your dad just got home."  
  
That snapped Tori out of her trance. She grabbed Blake's arm, pulling him toward her van. "Come on."  
  
Shane slowed enough to walk beside Dustin. "So was your afternoon as interesting as mine?"  
  
Dustin gave him a look of long-suffering. "Dude, she tried to gel my hair. I smell like fruit salad."  
  
He couldn't resist leaning over to sniff his hair, laughing at the whiff of melon as he was lightly shoved away. He glanced back him. "Oh, hey. Am I supposed to tell you you look nice?"  
  
Dustin shrugged. "I dunno. Thanks? You do too."  
  
He flashed him a grin. "Shotgun!"  
  
"Dude, like no fair!"  
  
Maybe this date thing wouldn't be as bad as he thought after all. 


	14. Double Disaster

Double Disaster  
  
The Date was not going well.  
  
The movie could have been better. The action flick they'd all agreed to see had been sold out for the next three shows. There wasn't anything else they wanted to see, so Blake suggested Tori pick. Unfortunately, the one she chose was so boring Dustin fell asleep (incidentally on Shane, who emerged from the theater with a bit more color to his cheeks). Blake, in yet another effort to impress Tori, bought a large bucket of popcorn and offered to share with her. Unfortunately, while trying to dodge the sudden punch from a loudly snoring Dustin, he dumped the popcorn all over her. By the time they left, Tori was still picking popcorn from her hair, Blake wouldn't stop apologizing, Dustin was just waking up, and Shane was beginning to revise his opinion on dating again.  
  
They made it to Trés Exquisé after spending several minutes trying to convince Tori's van to start, and spent another ten finding a parking place. When they got inside, the host swore up and down he didn't have a reservation for Bradley. Tori seemed ready to scream, and Blake was beginning to look a bit desperate as he argued with the man. Shane was wondering when the night would ever end.   
  
Dustin looked at them all, sighed, and stepped forward. He straightened up, schooled his expression to vague annoyance, and spoke up in a quiet, clear voice that lacked any trace of his usual careless tone. "I'd like to speak to the manager."  
  
The host seemed a bit wary, but called for a regal, snobbish looking woman. The second she set eyes on Dustin she was spouting apologies and showing them to a table. "I'm so sorry for the mix-up, Mr. Brooks." she practically crooned as Blake held out a seat for Tori. "This will never happen again, I promise you."  
  
Dustin merely nodded, still keeping his calm, detached air. "I'd appreciate that." he answered coolly.  
  
She gestured for a waiter, who hurried over with menus. "I hope your meal makes up for our mistake." she continued.  
  
He nodded again, picking up his menu and skimming through it. She took the hint and made herself scarce, taking their waiter with her.  
  
He was well aware of the others' stares. "What?" he asked, lowering his menu to blink at them cluelessly.  
  
"Dude...where did you learn to do that?" Blake wanted to know. "It's like you were a different person."  
  
He looked back down at the menu, embarrassed. "Part of growing up with my mom and grandmother. They were like, totally strict about 'proper manners' and stuff. I don't like to do it a whole lot, but it sorta comes in handy sometimes."  
  
Tori reached over to pat his hand. "Thanks, Dustin." she said sincerely.  
  
He shrugged, fighting the urge to sink down further into his seat. "S'no big deal." he muttered.  
  
There was a tiny strangled noise, and they all looked over in Blake's direction. "You okay?" Tori asked, looking concerned.  
  
Blake was staring in horror at the menu. "I can't afford this." His voice was barely a whisper.  
  
Shane opened his own and choked. "They charge this much for *food*?" he demanded incredulously.  
  
"Keep your voice down!" Tori hissed. Then she looked at the menu herself. Her eyes widened with a gasp. "$6.95 for an *appetizer*?"  
  
"I got it."  
  
Everyone's gaze switched to Dustin, who was still looking at his own menu. "What?" Tori asked.  
  
"I got it." he repeated. "I can get the bill. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Thanks, man." There was no mistaking the relief in Blake's voice.  
  
Shane still looked hesitant. "You sure?"  
  
He nodded. "No worries, dudes. Just don't order escargot."  
  
"Why?" Blake asked.  
  
"Snails." He leaned over and pointed to an item on Tori's menu. "That one. You don't want that. Or anguille. That's eels."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "People eat this stuff?"  
  
He grinned. "It's a delicacy. Like caviar. Snobby people like to eat weird stuff."  
  
"So what do you order?" Shane teased.  
  
He snorted. "Steak, dude. What else?"  
  
They got a round of muffled giggles.  
  
Their waiter reappeared out of nowhere over Shane's shoulder, narrowly missing meeting an elbow from the startled boy. He didn't seem to notice as he popped the cork off the bottle in his hand and quickly filled one of the glasses. He moved to fill a glass for each of them, pausing to show Dustin the bottle before setting it down. "I hope this is to your liking, sir. Our finest red wine."  
  
Dustin's eyes widened. "But we didn't order any-"  
  
"Complements of the manager, sir."  
  
"But we-"  
  
"Enjoy." He bustled off again.  
  
"Wine?" Tori looked at it skeptically. "He brought us wine? We're not old enough to drink this."  
  
This time Dustin actually did sink into his seat, putting a hand to his head. "My mom always let me have some when we came here before." he mumbled. "They probably figure we're old enough or are too scared to ask."  
  
Blake sniffed his glass. "Doesn't smell nasty or anything." he admitted, then took a swig before anyone could stop him. He blinked for a moment after swallowing.  
  
"How is it?" Shane asked, looking curious.  
  
"Not bad." He took another drink, quickly followed by Shane.  
  
"Guys, I don't think this is such a good-"  
  
Dustin's protest was cut off by Tori taking a cautious sip, only to make a face. "I think I'll stick with water." she declared, setting the glass well away from herself.  
  
"Suit yourself, Tor." Shane informed her, taking another drink.  
  
"Dudes, we're not really supposed to-" Dustin tried again.  
  
"It's just a little wine, Dustin." Blake pointed out. "Isn't it supposed to just loosen you up?" He followed his statement with a long gulp.  
  
Dustin closed his eyes. "I knew the bad vibes thing was gonna come back to haunt me." he muttered. He grabbed his own glass, taking a small sip. "If you're gonna do that, you should drink some water in between glasses." he said at last. "It'll help with the hangover."  
  
"We're ninjas, man." Shane pointed out, keeping his voice low. "I think we can handle a little hangover. Besides, how bad can we get drunk, anyway?" 


	15. Drunken Ninjas

Drunken Ninjas  
  
"Thanks for the help, Tor." Dustin grunted as he deposited Shane in a chair.  
  
"No problem." She laid Blake carefully back against the couch, glancing over at him. "How come you're not like this, anyway?"  
  
He shrugged. "It's not my first time, so my tolerance is higher. 'Sides, I know to when to stop." He looked down at his boyfriend, who was staring at his Morpher and giggling drunkenly.  
  
"Duuude... Check out my bracelet." Shane declared, waving his wrist around. "Isn't it awesome?"  
  
"I go' one, too." Blake said petulantly.  
  
"Mine's cooler."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Navy's cooler th'n Red anyday!" Blake slurred. "I kicked yer ass already. I c'n do it 'gin."  
  
"Could not!"  
  
"Could too!"  
  
"Could not!"  
  
"At least my Sensei i'n't a rat."  
  
"He's a ginny...gunny...guinea pig. Not a rat. And your Sensei isn't even here!" Shane pointed at Blake for emphasis, finger wobbling slightly. He paused, seeming to consider something, then started giggling again. "Sensei Ginny Pig!"  
  
Blake burst into giggles. "Sensei Ginee Pig!" he echoed.  
  
Tori looked at Dustin warily. "You sure you'll be okay alone with them?"  
  
"If you can keep 'em quiet while I call Hunter, sure." He made for the phone as she promptly sat on Blake, covering his mouth.  
  
"Blake?" Hunter's voice snapped after the first ring.  
  
Dustin twitched. "Um, no dude. Dustin. Blake's crashing here tonight. He's totally wiped, and I don't feel like dragging him over to your place."  
  
"I can come get him." Hunter offered, sounding slightly more at ease.  
  
"He's sound asleep on the couch, man. Just let him sleep. I'll send him home after he wakes up tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Night, dude." he said quickly, faking a yawn as he hung up before Hunter could reply.  
  
"Smooth." Tori commented as she released Blake's mouth.  
  
"Why'd ya do that?" Blake whined at her, taking in big gasps of air.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking to you when you're like this." she informed him.  
  
Total devastation. "You don' like me an'more? What'd I do?"  
  
"I didn't say I don't like you anymore." she replied, frowning. "I'm just not talking to you while you're drunk."  
  
"Yer no' mad?"  
  
Her sigh was interrupted by another giggle from Shane. "He was a wreck." the other boy announced. "Couldn't decide on clothes, and screamed 'bout his hair. Then he *had* to get you flowers... He's more worried than *I* was!" He giggled again, then looked up at Dustin with adoring eyes. "But I know Dustin's nicer than Tori any day." he added.  
  
"Excuse me?" Tori demanded.  
  
He nodded, still staring up at Dustin. "Cuter, too." he declared. "I like brunettes better n' blondes."  
  
"No one's prettier n' Tori." Blake interrupted.  
  
Shane frowned at him. "Dustin is."  
  
"Is not! What'd you know? Yer *gay*."  
  
"Not gay." he sulked. "Bi. And I like Dustin."  
  
Dustin wondered if his face could get any redder. He wasn't sure if it was embarrassment from the way Shane stared at him, or annoyance at being called pretty.  
  
Tori raised an eyebrow. "Ooookay. I think I'm going to go home now. I'll see you guys later. Call me if you need help with anything, okay Dustin?"  
  
"Sure, Tor."  
  
She stopped to help Blake lie back on the couch. "You stay here until me or Dustin says you can get up, okay?" she commanded sternly.  
  
He gave her a meek nod.  
  
She kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep." She gave another smile, and headed out with a last wave to Dustin.  
  
Dustin sighed as she locked the door behind her, turning to look back at Shane. Blake already had his eyes closed, a goofy smile on his face after Tori's kiss. "Guess we'd better get you to bed, huh?" he asked.  
  
Shane blinked up at him. "You wanna have sex?"  
  
Dustin turned bright red. "N-no!" he squeaked.  
  
A grin crept across Shane's face. "Don' sound so sure to me."  
  
"I want to get you in *your* bed, not have sex with you!" Dustin squawked.  
  
Shane looked disappointed. "All right..." he sighed.  
  
Dustin looked at him suspiciously for moment before hesitantly reaching to pull him to his feet. Shane immediately tumbled forward, falling heavily into his arms. "Hello." Shane said brightly, smiling at his blush.  
  
"Let's just get you in bed." Dustin muttered.  
  
It took longer than he'd have liked to get Shane to stumble into his own bedroom. He immediately vetoed the idea of getting him changed, settling for lowering him down to the bed instead. That proved to be a mistake, as Shane immediately latched his arms around Dustin's neck and pulled him down on top of him. Dustin yelped, only to be rolled over and snuggled into.  
  
"Always wan'ed t' do this." Shane slurred in his ear.  
  
Dustin squirmed, trying to pry himself free from the arms clamped around him. "Shane... Come on dude, let go!"  
  
He was answered by a loud snore.  
  
He groaned softly, letting his head fall against the bed. He was stuck, at least until Shane shifted or something. "Dating sucks." he muttered. 


	16. Crimson Cruelty

I'm listening to Disney Mania2 at the moment. I don't care what anyone says; the remixed Disney songs are cool. It's a Small World for instance, is a lot less irritating when Baha Men sing it. There are some funky harmonies on here, too, like Once Upon a Dream. *Starts to dance, then stops, remembering just how bad a dancer she is*  
  
Fair warning; *many* replies to reviews. Eighty-three? *Looks stunned* I'm flattered. Thank you, everyone.  
  
melly, CamFan4Ever, Pazazz 21, Wiccan-One14, and Kyptonite: Thanks for all your encouragement. I'm happy to have entertained everyone.  
  
Dingo: Images you love, huh? Glad I can be of service. ^_^ Now I give you...Hung Over Blake! *Evil grin* And just for you, Moments. Oddly enough, I had already had a part of Hunter and Cam making out, but I still can't find anywhere to fit it in. Ah, well. I hope you like Moments anyway.   
  
Ryouga Saiyuki: *Giggles* Can I just say how much I love your name? I'm getting images of Ryouga from Ranma 1/2 wandering behind the Saiyuki cast in a cameo. ^_^ *Blushes* I thought it'd be amusing to have Shane be a weird drunk. I'm flattered you like this so much. Unfortunately, my ability to update depends on my computer access, which is about to dwindle to weekends. *Blinks* You think Shane's cute? I sorta thought he broke Red Ranger Tradition, myself. He grew on me after awhile, but I still think the rest of the cast outranks him on the hottie scale. Well, welcome aboard anyway, and thanks for your review. ^_^  
  
Prinzessin: I can see Blake freaking out, too. He strikes me as the kind of guy who's calm and in control until something backfires on him. ^_^ You didn't expect them to get drunk? That was my sister's idea, but once she suggested it I could so see it. Drunken Rangers. *Sniggers* I'm not a drinker myself, and the only wine I've ever tried was plum. I ran for the bathroom before I even got the chance to swallow. Nasty stuff. x.x  
  
Weesta: The bike repair scene is something I've seen my dad do fixing cars. As for painful...well, Dad's hands are cross-crossed with black marks from getting grease in cuts. I'm amazed he can feel anything. But yes, it can work, as long as you don't break anything. As for Dustin being blase about the first date, I had to sneak *some* air headed Dustin back in, before he gets too out of character. Him with Tori was just because I love the friendship between the three Wind Rangers. *Grins* And yes, Shane gets in on the best friend action, too. I have a few friends like that myself. Heck, I'm pretty much my group's Dustin. *Looks embarrassed* What can I say, I'm an airhead hippy-like fangirl. I had to make Shane be the laid back member of The Date Crew; someone needed it. Though I must admit, now I keep picturing 'Shane and Hunter kicking back on the sofa while Blake runs around like a loon'.*Snickers* Glad you liked the Dating Disaster, and the snuggly moment. More snuggly moments in Moments and another four chapter update just for you. ^_~ So when are you going to start posting? Huh? Huh? *Pokes*  
  
insanechildfanfic: *Laughs* Dustin being sane? I guess *someone* has to be. And with the other guys out of it, that makes it him by default.  
  
Dagmar: *Bows* Thanks, as always. I'm glad you feel sympathy for Tori and Dustin. I even made you giggle! *Cheers* I hope the hangover meets your approval.  
  
Nikytti: Don't die! I'm glad it's funny, but don't *die*. o.o  
  
SilverRider: You don't think Blake was the panicking kind? You're the only one who brought that up. It made me think about it enough to try and explain with Workout Chatter, so I hope it makes more sense to you. Thanks for the comment; I appreciate it.  
  
cmar: *Cheers* 'Date from hell' is exactly what I was going for! Blake and Tori are the normal couple in my little world, so they need the normal dating reaction. Your comments about teenage male hormones have worked their way in, but probably not in the way you meant. ^_~  
  
Angel Spirit: And another new person! Yay! Yeah, who really enjoys cuddling with a drunk? Alcohol breath; ugh. Since I'm the author and I'm allowed to choose favorites, I think Shane would have won the who's cuter argument, 'cause Dustin's the main reason I started watching Ninja Storm in the first place.   
  
Megazord Master: Scaring people in e-cafes is what I do best! Out of curiosity, do people around you play a game that involves cows mooing almost non stop? If so, I feel your pain; I've been there. *Mutters* And just for you, there's the end of Crimson Cruelty. ^_~  
  
Shane's comment about where Blake is in this chapter is from a friend of mine, quoted when she was sick. I still can't help making the reference every once in awhile. ^_^;;  
  
Enjoy! ^_^V  
  
Crimson Cruelty  
  
Dustin squinted at the light filtering in through the living room window. His legs were sore from sleeping in the awkward position of being draped over the side of the bed because Shane hadn't so much as twitched until well after dawn. His head was fuzzy and his mouth seemed to be filled with lint balls. Yeah, he was awake.  
  
A slight groan caught his attention, and he glanced over at Blake. The other boy was curled up into a ball on the couch, holding his stomach with a grimace. "Dude, what's wrong?" His voice was rougher than usual, but the words made it out somehow.  
  
"Don't feel so good." Blake moaned.  
  
Dustin's brow furrowed. "Then what are you doing still sitting there?"  
  
"I dunno." he muttered. "I think I'm not supposed to move 'til you tell me. Or something." His eyes bulged abruptly and he slapped a hand over his mouth with a muffled "G'na be sick!"  
  
"Go!" Dustin yelped. "Bathroom! That way, now!"  
  
Blake bolted, and faint sounds of retching followed.  
  
Dustin sighed, dropping his head against the wall. The day wasn't looking so good.  
  
He padded into the kitchen and stared blankly at the contents of the fridge. They were out of bread, and no place that delivered would be open this early. With Shane still sound asleep, it seemed it was up to him to make breakfast. He could do this. He'd watched Laura and Maggie practically all his life. It didn't look that hard.  
  
Was it cerran wrap you couldn't microwave?  
  
****  
  
Twenty minutes later, Dustin was trying desperately to put out the violent light show of sparks in the microwave. "Dude, I thought it was cerran wrap!"  
  
"Tin foil!" Shane shouted behind him. "*Tin* *foil*! How can you keep forgetting not to microwave *tin foil*?! It's not even supposed to do this! How did you give the microwave a short?!"  
  
"I never said I could cook!" he snapped back. "It's not my fault we're out of food!"  
  
"You could have waited until I got up!"  
  
"I was hungry! Who knew when you'd get up? Besides, I figured you'd barely be able to see straight, or at least be fighting Blake for the bathroom!"  
  
"The sound of the smoke alarm jerking me out of a sound sleep is holding off the nausea." Shane snarled as the last of the sparks finally died.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Dustin froze. He could have sworn his heart stopped for a moment as his life flashed before his eyes. "How'd you get in here, dude?" he croaked.  
  
"You gave us a key, remember?" Hunter answered with obviously forced patience. "Where's Blake? I figured he'd be up by now."  
  
"He's worshiping the porcelain god." Shane grumbled, opening a cabinet. He raised his voice to shout in the direction of the bathroom. "And he better not use up all the mouthwash!"  
  
"Not so loud." Blake whimpered as he stumbled into the doorway, clutching his head in one hand.  
  
Hunter was hovering at his side in an instant. The hand was gently removed and his chin tilted for a better look at his brother's face. He froze. "You have a hangover."  
  
"Busted." Shane muttered, brightening as he located the aspirin at last.  
  
"You got drunk last night." Hunter stated in a calm, quiet voice.  
  
Dustin wondered how slow his death was going to be.  
  
"Sorta." Blake admitted, shifting his weight like a guilty child.  
  
"How do you 'sorta' get drunk?"  
  
Blake fidgeted again. "I didn't think I was?" he tried.  
  
Hunter crossed his arms, looking every bit the intimidating older brother. "Whole story. Now."  
  
"Well, the uh, movie was really bad and Dustin fell asleep, and I spilled popcorn all over Tori, and the van wouldn't start and we couldn't find a parking place, and they lost our reservations so Dustin got us in, and they gave us a free bottle of wine to make up for it and I thought it'd help me relax, and I guess I sorta kinda had more than I thought I did, 'cause I don't remember leaving the restaurant and I feel *really* awful, and my stomach won't sit still and-" He stopped to take in a breath, then suddenly gave a goofy smile. "Tori kissed me."  
  
Dustin fought the urge to smack his forehead. Yeah, *that* made everything better.  
  
"Did you have a good time?"  
  
He blinked, looking at Hunter oddly. That was the last thing he'd have expected him to say. Wasn't Hunter going to read Blake the riot act or something? And then kill him slowly and painfully for getting his precious little brother smashed?  
  
Blake nodded, still smiling at the thought of Tori kissing him.  
  
"Good." Hunter said calmly. The serene smile on his face was chilling. "Because we've got to go to work."  
  
Blake blinked at him. "I don't think my stomach's settled all the way, Bro. And I was sorta hoping to get breakfast and some aspirin or something, 'cause my head *really* hurts-"  
  
"We're going to work." Hunter repeated. "You agreed to help Kelly, and you're going to keep your word. A hangover is no excuse. And no, you can't get any aspirin. You wanted to get drunk, so you wanted to face the consequences."  
  
Blake stared in horror. "But-"  
  
"Now." Hunter's calm still hadn't faded.  
  
"But Bro-"  
  
"Now, Blake."  
  
Blake's shoulders sagged at the steel in his brother's voice. "I'll see you guys later." he muttered, trudging toward the door. He opened it and was instantly assaulted by the sounds of the maintenance men repairing one of the buildings and the landscapers mowing the grass. He flinched, only to be forced forward as Hunter's hand gripped his shoulder firmly. The door slammed rather loudly behind them.  
  
"Wow. Hunter's *mean*." Shane said at last, much better now that his aspirin was kicking in.  
  
Dustin nodded. "Poor Blake."  
  
"Don't you mean poor us? We have to work with them today."  
  
He cringed.  
  
And that was when their Morphers beeped. "Fudge." Shane muttered vehemently.  
  
****  
  
The battle was an absolute disaster. They were lucky it was only kelzaks; who knew what would have happened if they'd needed the Megazord. It appeared that Hung Over Shane equaled short-tempered and nasty. Blake flinched anytime he moved quickly, which had Tori trying to keep as many away from him as she could. Dustin was so cranky from lack of sleep the usual taunts were silent. Then he had the misfortune to back into Hunter at one point, only to squeak and launch himself in another direction when the other turned to look at him. Hunter was silent and obviously angry, though Dustin's reaction brought a hint of a smile to his face for the briefest of moments.  
  
Cam's battle was the smoothest and less eventful. He watched his teammates with suspicion as they fought, and was quite relieved when the kelzaks were defeated. His gaze flickered around looking for a monster for a moment before he relaxed at last, studying his teammates.  
  
Blake had crouched down, clutching his head and whimpering. Tori was trying to get him to uncurl when Hunter grabbed his arm and hauled him up. "Work." he commanded.  
  
Blake just nodded meekly, heading slowly in the direction of Storm Chargers with his brother lurking behind him.  
  
Tori gaped after them before rounding on Dustin. "What's going on?" she demanded.  
  
"Hunter knows." Dustin answered, looking after them somewhat nervously.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
Shane tapped Cam on the shoulder. "Dude, you up for that computer shopping yet?" he asked wearily. 


	17. And Life Goes On

And Life Goes On  
  
"Okay, what did you do?" Cam asked suspiciously. They'd left Tori arguing with Dustin, and were currently heading into the shopping district.  
  
Shane shrugged as though he had no idea what Cam was talking about. "What'd ya mean, dude?"  
  
Cam folded his arms. "Why is Hunter glaring any time you or Dustin pass him, and why does Blake look like he's been run over by a truck?"  
  
He winced slightly. "We uh, sorta got drunk last night."  
  
The eyebrow raised. "You got drunk." he repeated.  
  
"We got a free bottle of wine at the restaurant because they lost our reservation. Dustin warned us not to drink too much, but Blake and I didn't really listen to him." he admitted. "Blake drank a lot more than I did; I guess 'cause he thought it would help him relax. Hunter came over this morning and made him go straight to work. He won't let him take any aspirin, either."  
  
"Punishment by consequence." Cam murmured, nodding. He eyed him. "And Dustin was being the responsible one in all this? Where was Tori?"  
  
"Dustin's had wine before." he confessed. "Tori tried it and said she didn't like it."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You aren't going to tell Sensei, are you?"  
  
Cam snorted. "I'm not a tattletale, Shane. Dad finds out, it's not from me."  
  
Shane looked relieved. "Thanks, man."  
  
Cam sighed, looking as though he'd rather be spending time doing anything but this. "So what exactly are you going to do with this computer?"  
  
Shane shrugged again, blinking innocently. "Can we get one of those really neat ones with the see-through side that plays games?"  
  
Cam twitched. "Those are custom built, and extremely pricey." he began, obviously trying to be patient and failing.  
  
Shane laughed. "Chill out, dude. I'm not that computer illiterate. I just need a system that can handle a few accounting programs like Turbo Tax and MsMoney. Games are good for when I need to let my brain cool down, but basic Windows games are fine."  
  
Cam nodded, eyeing him warily. "Basic, then." His eyes abruptly snapped behind Shane, body tensing.  
  
Shane turned swiftly and saw his dad approaching. Chills ran down his spine, and he settled into a relaxed position that wasn't threatening, but could shift to a defensive stance quickly. "Dad." he said coolly. He took in the black eye and bruises. "What happened to you?"  
  
His father's gaze flickered to Cam. "So how many boyfriends do you have?"  
  
Shane bristled. "Just one." he growled. "Cam's a *friend*."  
  
"Really."  
  
He tried to reign in his temper. "What do you want?"  
  
"I thought you'd like to know that your mother's in jail."  
  
"What?!" A thought occurred to him, and his eyes narrowed. "What'd you do to her?"  
  
His father look amused. "Actually, we were both arrested for disturbing the peace. They let me out after a night, but they're holding her longer for the charges of assault."  
  
He blinked. "Assault?"  
  
His father touched the darkened skin along his right eye. "She defended you against something I said."  
  
He stared incredulously. "Defended me? She sided with you!"  
  
A harsh laugh. "Are you kidding? The only reason she wanted you out of the house was to talk to me without having to worry about you. She's been preaching about how you're still our son."  
  
His mind whirled. She'd been protecting him all along? She really did still care? Had he just not wanted to see it, or give her the chance to explain?  
  
"Shane..." His father paused, finally meeting his eyes. "Your mother misses you. Just admit you have a problem and we can pretend this whole thing never happened. You'll never have to see that boy again."  
  
Shane stared at him. "Thanks for telling me about Mom." he said abruptly. "I've gotta go. I'm meeting my boyfriend for lunch." He turned and walked away.  
  
"That took a lot of courage." Cam said quietly as he followed. "You should be proud."  
  
"Don't get ahead of yourself. I almost said yes."  
  
"You wouldn't be human if you didn't."  
  
He didn't mention the discreet pat on his shoulder, but it wasn't unappreciated.  
  
****  
  
Sensei was waiting as they all trooped down the stairs into Ops for an afternoon of training. "Greetings, Rangers." he announced, calm as always. "Hunter and Cam, you will take the training room down the hall for sparring practice. The rest of you will be taking a ten mile jog around the academy grounds."  
  
"What?!" Shane yelped.  
  
"Sensei, that's not fair!" Tori protested.  
  
Dustin groaned. "Why do they get off easy?"  
  
"Will everyone *please* keep it down?" Blake whined.  
  
Sensei fixed them all with a stare. "Hunter and Cam will be sparring, as they did not conduct themselves in behavior unbecoming of a Ninja last night." He began to pace, stopping more protests with a look. "I am aware that Tori did not partake of this activity, however nor did she stop it. I applaud your restraint Dustin, yet you should not have allowed your teammates into this situation in the first place. Shane, I am disappointed in your lack of judgment. As for you Blake..." He paused, looking at the Thunder Ninja for a moment. "In light of your situation, I shall lessen your punishment if Hunter so chooses."  
  
The hope that had lit in Blake's eyes died instantly with a sigh.  
  
Hunter shrugged. "I'd have made him do fifteen. You're the Sensei."  
  
Sensei nodded. "As you wish. I will be monitoring all of you, should anyone decide to rest for an extended period of time. You are dismissed."  
  
The four teens exchanged pained glances and began to trudge back up the stairs.  
  
"I will be most involved in monitoring, Cam, so I am afraid you and Hunter will have to judge your own match." Sensei commented casually. He turned to look at them, and almost seemed to wink. "Please try to keep the noise down."  
  
"Yes, sir." Hunter said quickly, trying to hide a grin as he dragged Cam down the hall.  
  
Cam's complaint was still loud enough to be heard. "I did *not* need to hear innuendos from my father."  
  
Sensei chuckled. "A shame he never spent more time around his mother." he mused to himself as he flipped up to the computer. 


	18. Workout Chatter

Workout Chatter  
  
"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Blake chanted softly with each step he took.  
  
Dustin glanced back over his shoulder at him. "Dude, are you just doing that for effect, or does your head really hurt that bad?"  
  
"Really hurts."  
  
"Why don't you just sneak some aspirin while we're out here?" Shane asked.  
  
Blake shook his head slightly and winced. "Hunter'll just get madder. Better to suffer now. He might take pity on me before bed."  
  
Tori raised an eyebrow. "So he's really not as heartless as you're making him sound?"  
  
Blake smiled faintly. "Nah. I deserve it. He's just...being a big brother."  
  
Dustin looked away, suddenly much more interested in the ground than the current conversation. "So who do you think told Sensei?" he asked abruptly.  
  
"Wasn't Cam." Shane answered, the glance he shot Dustin making it apparent he recognized the attempt to change the subject. "He promised me he wouldn't."  
  
"Hunter was with me all day." Blake added.  
  
Tori frowned. "Wasn't me."  
  
Dustin snorted. "Even I'm not that much of an airhead."  
  
"CyberCam?" Tori suggested.  
  
"Shh!" Shane hissed suddenly, waving a hand for silence. He cocked his head as he slowed his jog somewhat. The others watched him in confusion. At last he scowled darkly. "That's cheating!" he declared to no one in particular. "And we *so* did not deserve it!"  
  
Blake looked bewildered, glancing over at Tori as understanding seemed to dawn on her and Dustin. "What's he doing?"  
  
"It wasn't on purpose!" Shane argued.  
  
Tori glanced over at Blake in honest surprise. "Don't you hear the spirits of your element?"  
  
"The *what*?" Blake demanded incredulously.  
  
"The spirits of the elements, dude." Dustin interjected. "Shane's talking to the Wind Spirits. I can hear Earth Spirits, and Tori's got Water. Don't you talk to the Thunder Spirits?" He paused, looking perplexed. "Are there Thunder Spirits?"  
  
"Don't look at me." Blake retorted. "I've never even heard of Shane's imaginary friends."  
  
Shane paused in his argument with the breeze to shoot him a withering glare. "Just because you can't hear them doesn't make them imaginary. They say they're the ones who told Sensei, because we needed to learn our lesson."  
  
"Believe me, I'm never touching alcohol again." Blake muttered.  
  
"So we're being punished by Sensei, Hunter, *and* the Spirits? Totally unfair, dude." Dustin moaned.  
  
Tori looked at him oddly. "Since when has Hunter been punishing you?"  
  
"Since every time he walks by he gives me a heart attack and glares like I'm the scum of the Earth!" he shot back. "I keep thinking he's gonna like, pop up out of nowhere and scare the crud out of me any second." He glanced around suspiciously, as though suddenly reminded of the need to be cautious.  
  
"Hunter's not as bad as you guys make him sound, you know." Blake informed them.  
  
Shane snorted. "Dude, you're his brother. He's nicer to you."  
  
"He doesn't have to be nice to us." Dustin agreed. "I mean, he's like all silent and brooding at work, he only goes to the track with you to race, and the rest of the time you guys are hanging out at Ops."  
  
Blake gave him an odd look. "I don't come here anymore than you guys do."  
  
"Hunter's here all the time."  
  
"But I'm not."  
  
There was a moment of silence as that sunk in to them all.  
  
"Dude, I so didn't need to know." Dustin grumbled.  
  
"How do you think I feel?" Blake groused. "That's my brother you're talking about."  
  
Shane had an odd look on his face. "I don't think I'll ever be able to look at Cam's computer the same way again."  
  
"You guys are such perverts." Tori complained, rolling her eyes.  
  
"We're teenage guys, Tor." Shane reminded her.  
  
"Same difference."  
  
"Dissed!" Dustin crowed, laughing at Shane. Then he paused. "Hey!"  
  
Tori grinned as Shane rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Dustin's shoulder. "Airhead." he teased.  
  
"Am not!" Dustin shot back, giving a light shove of his own.  
  
Shane pushed hard enough to make him stumble, then took off running. "Too slow!" he laughed.  
  
Dustin sprinted after him. "Cheater!"  
  
Tori sighed as they chased each other, shaking her head. "They're going to wear themselves out doing that."  
  
"Tori?"  
  
She glanced over at Blake. "What?"  
  
"Are you mad at me? About last night?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
She frowned. "Why would you think I'm mad at you?"  
  
He shrugged a little, looking uncomfortable. "It wasn't exactly the perfect first date I was going for."  
  
She actually stopped jogging, catching his arm and turning him to face her. "Actually, it was a disaster of a first date." She smiled to take the sting out of her words. "But I don't hate you for it. Stuff just went wrong." She paused, frowning again. "Although I'd still like to know why you wanted to get drunk."  
  
Blake looked away, blushing slightly. "I heard alcohol helps you relax. And I figured if I relaxed, I wouldn't make such an idiot out of myself. I didn't think I'd end up being even more of an idiot." He glanced back at her. "I just...I really wanted everything to be perfect."  
  
She smiled. "Blake, I'm not exactly the perfect sort of girl. I mean, I invited my best friends to double date with us just so I'd have something else to worry about." she confessed.   
  
He gave her a lopsided smile. "So we both stressed over something that ended up being a disaster anyway."  
  
She chuckled. "Sounds about right."  
  
He took her hands in his, giving a light squeeze as he finally managed to look her in the eyes. "You wanna try again? Just the two of us?"  
  
She gave him one of her radiant smiles. "I'd love to." She paused, considering. "As long as I get to pick the restaurant."  
  
He laughed. "Then I'll order the movie tickets online."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
Tori's Morpher beeped, and she sighed softly. "Go for Tori."  
  
"Congratulations on reaching an agreement, Rangers." came Sensei's voice. "Now if you would please continue your punishment?"  
  
They both reddened. "Sorry, Sensei." she apologized. "We're going."  
  
"That's weird." Blake murmured a few minutes later as they resumed their jog.  
  
She glanced over at him. "What's weird?"  
  
He looked perplexed. "My head doesn't hurt anymore." 


	19. Moments

The first part of this chapter is dedicated to Weesta, my shiny new beta for Fade to Darkness, for agreeing to join my dark corner of the fandom. *Waves her little Shane/Dustin flag* It was also inspired by the song Stories, by Trapt. Very cool song. The second part is for Dingo, who asked for it. I hope you like it. ^_^  
  
I also must thank my sister and her husband for Hunter's 'obsession', as they introduced me to it and allowed me to formulate that opinion. I'm not sure why Hunter watches it, but it works. *Shrugs*  
  
Moments  
  
It was a beautiful setting. The sun was sinking slowly below the horizon, bathing the academy grounds in soft shades of orange and pink. Grass and vines had already begun to grow over the ruins of the buildings, giving the feeling of an ancient site. The view of the waterfall and surrounding mountains was breathtaking.  
  
In the midst of all this, a figure in red-trimmed black leapt a pile of rubble, catching an absurd amount of air that wasn't humanly possible. He landed with ease, sprinting forward. A burst of smoke in front of him had him hastily dodging to the right as another figure, this one trimmed in yellow, erupted from the ground. The figure chased after him as he laughed triumphantly.  
  
They made it through the sunken quarry area where the academy buildings had once been and onto the grass around it. Dustin was gaining when suddenly one of the last remains of the Wind Ninja Academy made itself known. Its appearance was so surprising, both boys actually stopped running, turning to look at one another in confusion.  
  
"The sprinklers are still working?"  
  
Dustin shrugged at Shane's bewilderment. "I guess so, dude."  
  
They looked at one another for a moment, ignoring the sprays of water soaking them liberally. Both took off running again at some abrupt, unseen signal. Shane weaved in and out of the sprinklers, just managing to stay ahead of Dustin. Not that he was really trying to outrun him anymore.  
  
A yelp and thud made him turn to look back. He couldn't help the chuckle as he slowed, turning and heading for his fallen boyfriend. "You know, you'd think you'd have gotten over those klutz attacks after becoming a ninja." he teased, squatting down beside him.  
  
Dustin's head came up, revealing a muddy scowl. "Dude, wet earth makes mud. Mud doesn't move real well, okay?"  
  
"A likely excuse." he taunted, pulling him to his feet.  
  
Dustin glanced down at his mud-soaked uniform, then back at Shane. "Out of the sprinklers?" he suggested hopefully.  
  
"Out of the sprinklers." Shane agreed, grinning.  
  
Dustin swatted him, but followed him to a drier spot of grass. He flopped down with a sigh, focusing his gaze on the colors in the sky. Shane settled in beside him, automatically lying with their heads angled towards one another as they always did.   
  
"You know I'm not really mad about you for the microwave, right?" Shane asked suddenly.  
  
Dustin shook his head, accidentally shaking water from his curls. "You never stay mad at me for more than like, a couple minutes."  
  
Shane nodded, relieved. "Good."  
  
"We don't act like we're together, you know." Dustin announced abruptly.  
  
Shane made a noncommittal noise to show he was listening.  
  
"I mean, Blake and Tori like, flirt all the time and stuff. We just act like best friends. Like we always have."  
  
Shane smirked slightly. "Except for the kissing part."  
  
"Except for the kissing part." he agreed. "It's more like we're like, friend who kiss, or something."  
  
Shane raised an eyebrow. "So you want me to start calling you sweetheart and bringing you flowers?"  
  
Dustin socked him in the shoulder. "I'm not a girl, dude. I'm just saying."  
  
They fell silent for a moment. "So we're best friends who kiss." Shane declared at last.  
  
Dustin turned his head to look at him. "I can go for that." he said quietly.  
  
Shane smiled. "Cool."  
  
They leaned closer, exchanging a few quick kisses. At last their gazes returned to the darkening sky. Neither even noticed the moment their hands become intertwined.   
  
They did notice however, when the sprinkler system rotated to water the grass they were laying on.  
  
****  
  
Despite Sensei's teasing, Hunter and Cam were actually sparring. Without an audience to make any comments or a referee to warn them to back off, they'd agreed to go all out. Sparring wasn't meant to be rough, and they followed the rules in general. There were simply times when they wanted a real fight without worrying about the safety of those around them. Both had tested each other enough to know that while their skills were different, they were evenly matched. Neither boy trusted anyone else for an all out match.  
  
Cam twisted out of the way of Hunter's roundhouse, striking the middle of the other's back as he moved. Hunter rolled with the blow, pulling out of the summersault for a sweep kick. Cam jumped over his leg, launching a series of rapid punches at Hunter's face. He had backed Hunter into the wall before the other managed to jerk a knee up to his stomach. He doubled over, only to be nailed to the ground as Hunter tackled him.  
  
He opened an eye to glare at the face leaning over him. "That wasn't a ninja move."  
  
Hunter blinked innocently. "We agreed all out. Can I help it if I know a few other tactics?"  
  
"You're never watching WWE again."  
  
Hunter pouted, batting his eyelashes. It was a bizarre effect on him. "But then I'd miss the Jerico, Christian, and Trish match at Backlash next week! And Jerico's such a hottie."  
  
Cam rolled his eyes. "Stop that. It looks like you have something in your eye."  
  
Hunter grinned in response. "You just don't like me saying Jerico's a hottie."  
  
"It's disturbing, if that's what you mean."  
  
"You don't like me looking at half-naked guys."  
  
Cam snorted. "If you like watching grown men run around in speedos groping each other, that's your prerogative."  
  
Hunter sighed, looking irritated. "Can't you just pretend to be jealous?"  
  
"Why? You're the one with possessive tendencies."  
  
He scowled. "Very funny."  
  
"Very true." Cam countered.  
  
Hunter sighed again, then smirked. "So you think I have a thing about guys groping each other?"  
  
"That's all wrestling is."  
  
He lowered one hand down Cam's hip, leaning forward as though to kiss him. His other hand drifted to the ribs, preparing to shift for a tickle fight. Cam was horrible at tickle fights. The pains of being an only child...  
  
"Hey, are you guys done ye-aaaahhhh!"  
  
Both boys' heads shot toward the door as Blake stumbled back, hands flying to cover his face. "Oh my go-sh!" The stumbling in his words as the censor in his Thunder Powers kicked in proved just how horrified he was.  
  
Hunter scrambled off of Cam, hurrying toward his brother. "It's not what it looks like!" he protested.  
  
"That's good, because it looks pretty bad to me." Tori retorted, rubbing Blake's shoulder soothingly.  
  
"Hunter was merely demonstrating his obsession with men groping each other." Cam commented mildly as he walked out.  
  
Blake sobbed something that sounded vaguely like "Didn't need to know."  
  
Hunter glared at Cam. "You are *evil*."  
  
Cam smirked. "Not really. Just...inspired." His eyes seemed to flicker to something behind them for a split second, and his smirk widened. "If you'll excuse me, I have coding to do."  
  
He passed a rather soggy-looking Shane and Dustin on his way out. "What happened to you two?"  
  
"The sprinklers are still working." Shane informed him.  
  
Dustin looked at the hysterical Blake curiously. "What'd we miss?"  
  
"Let's just say Blake saw something that no little brother ever wants to see." Cam answered vaguely, still smirking.  
  
Dustin blinked, glancing back and forth between Cam and Hunter. At last his eyes widened and he took several steps away from Cam. "Dude...that is *so* wrong." 


	20. Lunch Break Bonding

Can anyone tell me how to post an image in your bio?  
  
People have joined my dark little corner! *Cheers and waves her Shane/Dustin banner* Kudos to Prinzessin and Angel Spirit (And eventually Weesta... *Pokes*) for their recent posts! I'm not alone in the world after all! ^_^V  
  
Weesta: *Cheers* Someone noticed! Yes, it occurred to me that Hunter's more than just Blake's big bro; he's the closest thing to a guardian he's got at the moment. Thus the evil suffer-with-it punishment. Shane's mom's fun to write; almost as fun as Dustin's mom was. *Grins* Hey, Cam isn't *totally* heartless, and I can see Sensei making innuendos just because it'd throw people. If I were Dustin, I'd be paranoid about Hunter, too. Glad you liked how they realized the Hunter/Camness. ^_^ The elemental spirits will be coming more into play as the series continues, so you'll get more explanations as time goes by. Glad you liked the dedication, too. I kept listening to Stories, by Trapt, and there's this one part that I couldn't get out of my head. 'Do you remember lying on the beach so late at night? Do you remember running through the sprinklers that night? Do you remember all the songs that I have wrote for you?' Somehow I ended up picturing the sprinkler scene. I was quite pleased with it myself. More Cam/Hunter things in Soul of the Samurai. As for Blake's reaction to walking in on them, I'd have done the exact same thing with any of my sibs. *Shudders* The Power Sensor just makes sense. Honestly, can anyone really picture Eric not swearing because he chooses to? The Power *has* to have a hand in it.  
  
Megazord Master: Thank *you*. ^_~ E-cafes are fun, but the gamers can get pretty irritating. I say this because I'm friends with gamers. I know just how bad they can get.  
  
melly, CamFan4Ever, Ravyn Jayne: I'm glad you guys all like this, but keep in mind it *is* a Shane/Dustin story, so Hunter/Cam is more of a backdrop. I'm not as comfortable with writing them, because I don't think I write either one very well. However, I *am* working on a Cam-centric story, which will feature Hunter/Cam with the other couples in the background. And eventually there'll be a Blake story with plenty of Blake/Tori (That'll be a trip... x.x), so everyone will get their fair amount of attention sometime. I pretty much started this because no one was writing Shane/Dustin, and I thought they deserved to be promoted. If I get inspired, I'll write a Hunter/Cam get-together fic, but I haven't really thought about it much.  
  
Dagmar: That's an interesting thought. So does this mean you and Hunter think a like when it comes to punishments? o.O  
  
Dingo: Who cares if people think you're nuts? That means you're not normal, which is *always* a good thing. Having known both sides, I gladly embrace my insanity. I'm glad I cheered you up and made you laugh. There may be more snippets of Hunter/Cam in passing, but this is going to remain a Shane/Dustin story. You'll probably like Soul of the Samurai once I get it together, though.  
  
SilverRider: *Blinks* If you blew everyone to hell and back, how would they kiss and make up?  
  
cmar: *Laughs* Can you read my mind or what? The humor is taking a backdrop to the angst again. (Of course it's Ninja Storm, so there'll *always* be humor...) Thanks for the compliments on the hangover scene, and I'm glad you liked Shane and Dustin's talk. I have my reasons for not making them more physical yet, but it actually has nothing to do with the rating.  
  
Nikytti: *Grins* Apparently Dagmar is the real person to talk to about evil hangover lessons, but I appreciate the thought. I'm glad you liked the parent issues and the ending lines. I don't mean to make you stay up late. Don't get in trouble because of me! o.o  
  
Angel Spirit: I converted you! I'm so happy! Obsessions are very nice, particularly when they involve boys and kissing. Preferably each other. I'm glad you liked the sprinklers. You're the first person to say Shane's dad is evil, though. Most people hate Dustin's grandmother. As for getting away with being drunk, they can hope. Even if they're wrong. I've got ideas for Hunter after punishing Blake, but I probably won't be able to work it into this story, so you'll have to see later.  
  
Kryptonite: There is an explanation for why Dustin said that. I just wasn't able to get to it. I never knew so many people would like Sensei teasing Cam. I'll have to keep that in mind. ^_^  
  
irish-pride03: I'm an exception? Hurray! I feel special now. ^_^ Thanks for all your compliments. And you have a banner too! *Waves hers*  
  
101 reviews? When did that happen? Wow, thanks guys. I'm so happy everyone likes this. ^_^ I hope you all like the next installment.  
  
Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Lunch Break Bonding  
  
"Shane?"  
  
He glanced up from the computer. "Yeah?"  
  
He could hear laughter beyond the doorway, and Dustin scowled.   
  
Shane raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"  
  
Dustin nodded, flushing slightly. "Uh, Kelly's been calling you for like, fifteen minutes dude. Everyone's been trying to get your attention."  
  
"That's why we finally sent Dustin!" he heard Tori call from somewhere on the other side of the door. "We knew you'd hear *him*."  
  
Dustin's scowl darkened. "Funny, Tor." he muttered, slipping inside and closing the door behind him. He shot it another glare as someone wolf-whistled.  
  
Shane tried not to smile. "So, what's up?"  
  
Dustin blinked, looking confused. After a moment the memory returned, and he held up a small paper sack. "Lunch, man! Kelly sent me out for you, so I picked up a couple deli sandwiches."  
  
Shane brightened. "Awesome!" He caught the sandwich Dustin tossed him, grinning when he saw the contents. "You even got the funky olive stuff! Thanks!"  
  
"No prob." Dustin returned cheerfully as he extracted his own sandwich and sat down on the edge of desk. Shane made a face at him for eating so close to the computer, but let it go.  
  
They ate in silence, each pondering their own thoughts. Things had changed between them since 'The Roommate Situation' began. They'd only lived together for a roughly two weeks now, but they were learning things about each other they hadn't known even in all their years of friendship. They'd known the important personality traits and likes or dislikes, as all friends do. But the new living situation was teaching them about the subtle nuances of each other, things they might not have learned otherwise.  
  
Shane was not a morning person. It was best to stay out of his way until he found the coffee pot and sat for roughly an hour or so. He was a complete slob when it came to his bedroom, although he was fairly good about remembering to clean up anywhere else. Dustin had always known that he collected any and all types of music, but he'd never realized all the years of grabbing the first thing he saw Shane didn't already have had increased the collection to the point where CD racks took up nearly an entire wall of his room. He liked to play songs that fit his mood for the day once he was awake, never choosing the same song twice in a week. He loved to cook and was actually quite talented at it, but hated the cleanup. He couldn't sleep without a window open, and more than once he'd seriously considered buying himself a hammock to sleep in, complaining that the mattress bothered his back.  
  
Dustin was more of a night owl than an early riser, but once woken his energetic personality kicked in almost immediately. He was oddly enough a bit of a neat freak when it came to household chores, yet could barely color coordinate his clothes for the day beyond the obligatory yellow. Classical music was his secret passion, and his greatest treasure was his saxophone, given to him by his grandfather. He'd actually begun to work out plans for liberating the prized possession from his mother's house. He was dangerous around electronics, particularly in the kitchen. If there was a way to break it, he would find one. Another secret pleasure the fantasy novels he read alongside his beloved comics, and the poetry collections that occasionally snuck in. He loathed the idea of being considered a snobby rich boy, and went to great lengths to give off his goofy, absentminded, scruffy-looking personality. He had quite the green thumb and was starting a garden on the patio. Mud and grease found him whether he was looking for it or not, and he could never come home clean.  
  
Things weren't perfect yet. They clashed often over chores, or a hungry Dustin venturing into the kitchen and damaging the appliances. They argued their points fiercely in any argument, and had gone to bed angry more than once. Bad days at work left them irritable at the lack of space in a small apartment, which led to more fighting. More than once they'd taken their frustrations out on each other, to the point of nearly destroying the living room when one particular fight turned physical.  
  
And yet there were times when they truly enjoyed living together. Dustin's sincere delight and gratitude every time Shane made him something to eat. Dustin coated in dirt, proudly displaying his newest seedling. The fact that Shane couldn't stop himself from singing in the shower loud enough to be heard down the hall no matter how much Dustin teased him. Helping one another with moves they'd learned in training that day. The night they'd rented movies, only to fall asleep on the couch and wake up snuggled together the next morning.   
  
It was a relationship experience with ups and downs, as any had. Things hadn't fully progressed to the next level yet, but there were times when it seemed to simmer beneath the surface, electrifying the air between them. They knew their relationship would be irreversibly changed when it finally happened, and they'd never admit that it scared them. Such subjects were avoided all together by mutual unspoken agreement.  
  
"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Dustin asked suddenly, stuffing his deli wrapper in the paper sack.  
  
Shane glanced at him and added his own garbage, eyebrow quirking as he smirked. "You."  
  
Dustin blushed slightly, but grinned back. He seemed to hesitate, then in a rather bold move, slipped into Shane's lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck with a playful smile. "That's funny. I was thinking about you."  
  
"Really?" Shane murmured, pulling him close for a kiss.  
  
They lingered, neither really pulling away as they exchanged a series of gentle, probing kisses.The tender moment was shattered by a keening wail from somewhere beyond the other side of the door.  
  
Dustin pulled away abruptly, missing Shane's protest as he looked in the direction of the sound. "What was that?"  
  
"Nothing." Shane answered firmly, leaning forward again.  
  
But Dustin was already getting up. "It didn't sound good." Dustin continued, looking worried as he remained oblivious to Shane's disappointment.  
  
Shane sighed. "I guess we'd better check it out." he muttered bitterly.  
  
Dustin gave him an odd look, but headed for the door anyway. "Come on."  
  
"I'm cursed." Shane sighed as he followed. 


	21. Dramatic Reunion

Dramatic Reunion  
  
Tori was perched on the counter, taking Shane's usual spot as she watched Blake and Hunter work. Kelly hadn't scolded her for it, having given up long ago on trying to get either of them down. In the end it was the most out of the way, and gave her a perfect view of the entire store. Kelly was guarding the phone as she had for the past week or so, despite the fact that it hadn't rung much today, and she'd never hung up after reading the caller ID. Hunter was lugging boxes back and forth and looking irritated about it as usual. It was no secret that he'd rather be a mechanic, like Dustin. Blake was covering for Dustin while he was on break, helping customers and straightening displays when he had a free moment. Then there was Frank Brooks walking through the door.  
  
She did a double take.  
  
What was Frank doing here? Last Dustin had said anything, he'd been somewhere around Kentucky. She resisted the urge to scowl. She'd always liked Dustin's dad before, but things were finally settling again for Dustin. The last thing he needed was for his father to cause trouble, too.  
  
"You may want to have your phone checked out, Kelly." Frank called with a pleasant smile. "It has this nasty habit of hanging up after the first ring."  
  
"So *that's* who Kelly was screening." Hunter muttered behind her.  
  
Kelly gave him a cool stare. "Maybe because I don't see a need to talk to you, Mr. Brooks."  
  
Frank sighed, the smile fading. "I'm not here to cause trouble. I just want to talk to Dustin."  
  
"Not happening." Kelly retorted. "I'm not letting any of you near him again."  
  
"You haven't even given me a chance."  
  
"Why should I?" she shot back.  
  
"I had nothing to do with Cassandra Kelly, you know that."  
  
"Then why weren't you here earlier?"  
  
"I was in Boston. Laura reached me the day before yesterday and I flew out here as soon as I was able to find the plane. I had no idea what was going on before that."  
  
"Then you should have kept in better contact."  
  
"Kelly, please don't make me take drastic measures. I just need to speak with Dustin."  
  
Kelly just looked at him, unmoved.  
  
He sighed again. "You leave me no choice." He turned and went out the door.  
  
Tori had gone still, horror in her eyes as realization dawned. "He wouldn't..."  
  
She was answered by a blur of red and pink, sobbing, wailing, and generally carrying on. Gwendolyn Radelle was saying *something* but even when she wasn't blubbering into her white linen handkerchief, the words weren't all that clear. She was lovely, with perfectly tanned skin and fine features dusted with smokey make-up. Her dark hair was piled on her head in an intricate series of knots, strands falling around either side of her face. She was dressed in a light pink silk shirt with ruffled sleeves, an ankle length pink and red skirt with a pattern of stripes and hearts, and red heels. A silver chain glimmered around her hips, and a silver necklace with a red stone accented her neck. It was easy to see which parent the Brooks children got their looks from.  
  
Frank followed, taking her arm and patting it gently. She buried her face in his shoulder with another wail. "Kelly, just let us see Dustin."  
  
Kelly was just as startled by the woman as everyone else was, but still she shook her head. "Not happening."  
  
"Mom."  
  
Tori turned to see Dustin in the doorway to the stockroom, Shane looking protective behind him. She slid off the counter, glancing toward Blake and Hunter to make sure they were ready to help her get them out of here at a moment's notice. Hunter was already moving toward the pair, while Blake looked at Gwendolyn skeptically.  
  
Dustin sighed, walking past her. He touched the woman's shoulder gently. "It's okay, Mom. I'm fine. I'm here, okay?"  
  
She looked up and threw herself into his arms with another wail.  
  
He patted her back soothingly as she sobbed something into his sleeve. For the first time since the restaurant incident, Dustin was calm. Her hysterics if anything seemed to reassure him. "I know. I didn't want to spring it on you like that." he soothed.  
  
More muffled words, and an answering smile that finally reached his eyes. "I forgive you." he murmured, as they suddenly hugged tightly. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear and got soft, teary laughter.  
  
"I missed something again." Blake sighed softly to Tori's right.  
  
Dustin pulled away a little, drying Gwendolyn's eyes. He stepped back to get a better look at her and sighed. "Dad, you're not supposed to let her out of the house like this."  
  
She looked miffed. "It's off the rack!" A slight shudder at the thought as she finally spoke up clearly enough for everyone else to understand.  
  
Dustin raised an eyebrow, pointing to the necklace. "Too dark to be fake."  
  
"Can I help it if I like to look nice?" she asked, sniffling indignantly. "And I did dress casually."  
  
"I think it's cute when your mother tries to look poor." Frank put in, smiling at her with genuine affection.  
  
She blushed.  
  
Dustin rolled his eyes, but he was practically glowing with happiness. "Are you two ever going to stop acting like newlyweds?"  
  
"Can't be newlyweds if you're not married anymore." his mother returned with a beaming smile.  
  
Kelly cleared her throat.  
  
Dustin turned and offered an apologetic smile. "Uh, sorry Kel. Um, this is my mom, Gwendolyn Radelle."  
  
Gwendolyn gave a warm smile and curtsied. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kelly."  
  
"Mom, this is Hunter and Blake Bradley." he added, gesturing to the pair.  
  
She gave them another smile. "Charmed."  
  
Hunter had the presence of mind to nod politely, but Blake just looked confused.  
  
Gwendolyn's gaze shifted to her at last, and she squealed in delight. Tori found herself engulfed before she had a chance to blink. "Tori darling, how are you? I haven't seen you in ages!"  
  
"I'm fine, Gwen."  
  
She pulled back with another bright smile. "So who is this new boyfriend of yours Dustin was telling us about?"  
  
Tori's eyes drifted over her shoulder to Dustin, who shrugged apologetically. "Blake." she answered with a patient smile.  
  
That was all it took for her attentions to turn to Blake, who was also swept up in a hug. "Wonderful! I'm so glad our Tori's finally found someone! You're practically family now, so you must call me Gwen." She pulled away again, this time to frown at him. "Of course, if you break her heart I'll see that your entire family is run into the ground."  
  
"Gwen..." Tori sighed in unison with Dustin's groan of "Mom..."  
  
Instantly she was all smiles again, shifting to Hunter. "So you're Blake's older brother, then? Dustin's told me so much about you! This means you're family too, so don't hesitate to ask if you need anything."  
  
Hunter nodded, looking somewhat flustered as she finally released him from her abrupt hug.  
  
Gwendolyn looked around again, settling her gaze on Shane. "And you, young man." she said firmly, looking serious as she marched over to him. It was funny to see her glare at him; she was a good deal shorter than he was. "You had better take good care of my baby."  
  
Shane nodded, looking just as serious as she was. "I promise, ma'am."  
  
The next instant she was beaming again, squishing Shane down into a hug. "This is so wonderful!" she gushed. "I'm so happy my baby's finally got a boyfriend!"  
  
"Dad, make her stop before like, none of my friends want to talk to me anymore." Dustin whined to his father.  
  
Frank laughed, but obediently went to take Gwendolyn's arm again. "Honey, let Shane breathe."  
  
She sighed dramatically, but released him anyway. "I suppose we should have that talk..."  
  
Dustin looked at Kelly. "Extended lunch?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Kelly didn't seem as reassured by Gwendolyn's dramatics as Dustin was. She hesitated before giving in to Dustin's pleading eyes. "Check back in when you're finished." she agreed begrudgingly.  
  
"Wonderful!" Gwendolyn cheered. "I know the most perfect little café!"  
  
"In Blue Bay Harbor, Mom." Dustin warned.  
  
"Oh." She visibly deflated, then considered. "I suppose I can find something."  
  
Frank chuckled, patting her arm. "I'm sure you will. Are you boys ready, or is there anything you need to do first?"  
  
"Boys?" Shane echoed uncertainly.  
  
"Of course, silly!" Gwendolyn informed him with another bright smile. She took his arm in hers. "You're family, remember? This concerns you, too."  
  
Shane hesitated, then smiled at her. "Well, if you're not to set on something really fancy, I know a good place for lunch."  
  
She beamed. "See? You already think like a Brooks." she declared as she dragged him out the door. Frank just followed with an amused smile. Dustin glanced back at Tori, flashed a happy grin, and went after them.  
  
There was a moment of silence. "So that's where Dustin gets it." Hunter muttered at last. 


	22. Making Amends

Making Amends  
  
Dustin was glowing. His happiness practically shone every time he moved to grin at his parents, or gestured wildly as he spoke. There was a bounce to his step that he'd been lacking the past couple weeks. His jokes were blatant, his hair was constantly falling into his eyes from all the movement, and the bizarre surfer/valley girl accent that no one had ever figured out where he'd gotten had returned to his voice full-force.  
  
Shane smiled to himself. It was good to see Dustin being himself again. Things just weren't the same without him.  
  
To her credit, Gwen had taken the little restaurant he'd suggested in stride. Dustin's mom was a true aristocrat. She thought nothing of taking a private jet halfway across the state for lunch. Her idea of dressing down was a non-designer outfit, and in her eyes there was nothing wrong with wearing beautiful jewelry, despite the fact that the ruby around her neck probably cost more than Storm Chargers and the mall it was attached to. She was one of those sort of people that even dust seemed to move aside for.  
  
Surprisingly, she and Dustin were actually a lot alike he couldn't help noticing as he watched them laugh together, Gwen squeezing Dustin's arm. They were both sorta airheaded, although neither of them were as bad as they pretended to be. They shared the same dark curls and puppy dog brown eyes. All Dustin had learned about manipulating people came from her. And now that he was looking for it, he could see Dustin in her smile.  
  
Dustin's attitude was all from Frank, however. Frank was walking just behind and to the right of his ex-wife, watching the pair with a fond smile. He was notorious for his laid back, casual personality. Nothing ever riled Frank. He was the type to take thing as they came, and had been the one to teach Dustin the basics of motocross when they were younger, claiming his son needed a hobby of his own.   
  
Frank and Gwen's relationship was strange, but Dustin had always been confused as to why he and Tori thought so. They were actually divorced, for...since Ras was nearly two, so...almost seven years now. You couldn't tell by looking at them, though. They still gave plenty of public displays of affection, constantly flirting and teasing one another. They openly admitted that they loved each other, and Frank always stayed with the family when he visited. The only explanation for their divorce that he'd been told was something to do with Satan-uh, Dustin's grandmother-and different social scales, or something. He'd never been too clear on the details, and Dustin didn't understand the questions well enough to explain.  
  
It was ironic when he thought about it, that Dustin was a combination of his parents' extremes. His mother's airheadedness and natural cheer combined with his father's easygoing nature. And yet there was something about him that was so entirely just...Dustin. The wacky sense of humor, the way dirt loved him and electronics hated him...  
  
He blinked. He was obsessing again, wasn't he? Dustin tended to do that to him, apparently.  
  
"You with us yet, dude?"  
  
He blinked again, focusing on Dustin. He was grinning, so he must have missed something. "What?"  
  
"Mom and Dad are grabbing us a table. I figured I'd wait for you to like, come back to the land of the living." Dustin informed him.  
  
He couldn't help the slight smile that came over him. "You're too cute sometimes, you know that?"  
  
He was rewarded with a brilliant flush. "W-what like, brought that up?" Dustin asked, looking flustered.  
  
His smile widened. "Just thinking about you again."  
  
Dustin fidgeted. Flirting seemed to throw him off, which was part of why Shane had started to enjoy doing it so often. "We'd uh, like, better get inside. Or something. Before they start to like, miss us."  
  
He flashed a quick glance around to make sure there was no one around to see, then gave in to the temptation to brush the curls from Dustin's eyes. He smiled as the other blinked. "We'd better go."  
  
As he headed inside, he could hear Dustin's whine behind him. "Duuuude! Like, no fair! You can't do stuff like that anymore and just take off, okay? Okay?"  
  
"Whatever you say, Dustin."  
  
****  
  
He was pouting. He knew he was pouting, but he didn't care. That was *mean*. Doing something like that, and looking at him like *that*, and then just walking away? Shane was so beyond cruel.  
  
"You all right, son?"  
  
Dustin glanced up, blinking. "Huh? Oh. Yeah. Sure, Dad. I'm fine." He flashed a bright smile.  
  
His parents exchanged glances, and he steeled himself. He wasn't as thick as Kelly was afraid he was being. He knew they were here to 'talk'. That would be why his stomach was currently doing flip-flops. He was hoping that inviting Shane along was a good sign. Getting a private room was probably a bad one, though.  
  
"I want to apologize." his mother said at last. The careless and upbeat tone was gone from her voice, and her eyes were serious as she looked between him and Shane. "To both of you. I should have done something sooner. I know saying I'm sorry isn't enough, but that's all I can do at the moment." She paused, biting her lip as her eyes teared up slightly. "If I'd done something sooner, you boys wouldn't have had to suffer so much."  
  
"It's okay, Mom." he assured her. It wasn't, because the hurt was still there, but he couldn't just *not* say it. She was being sincere, and he still didn't want to hurt her feelings.  
  
She shook her head, a rueful smile crossing her face. "You're still a Radelle at the worst moments, Dustin." she sighed. "It's *not* okay. I'm your mother and I didn't act like one when you needed me the most. It's inexcusable. Don't try and make me feel better. I should feel terrible."  
  
Dustin blinked, startled. She was serious. His mom was *never* this serious. She just...didn't do stuff like that.  
  
"And Shane, I'm *so* sorry." She took his hands in hers, making him jump slightly. "I'm so sorry for what my mother did to you. If there's anything I can do to help, please tell me."  
  
Shane hesitated. "I don't understand." he said at last. "Why are you so supportive all of a sudden? I mean, you didn't seem to want anything to do with Dustin before."  
  
She winced. "I deserved that." she sighed.  
  
Shane just looked at her. Unlike Dustin, he wasn't going to pretend things were okay for her sake. That wasn't his way. Secretly, Dustin appreciated that *one* of them would be honest.  
  
"I don't quite know how to explain it." she admitted. "I was so shocked at first... I think I'd tricked myself into believing that Tori's new boyfriend was just a fling, and that she and Dustin would end up together eventually. Then when I thought about it, you two were always the closest, ever since you were little. By the time I came to my senses, Dustin was gone and Mother was screaming into her phone about how disgusting it all was. I lost it. No one talks about *my* baby that way. Not even my own Mother." She straightened in her seat, looking indignant. "That's when I threw her out of the house."  
  
"You threw Grandmother out?" Dustin interrupted, incredulous.  
  
"Literally too, according to Maggie." his father put in with a grin.  
  
His mother blushed. "No one says things like that about my baby." she repeated.  
  
"So why didn't you do anything after that?" Shane wanted to know.  
  
"I don't know much about Dustin's life anymore." she confessed. "I don't know his friends outside of you and Tori, and I've never known where Storm Whatsit is."  
  
"Storm Chargers." Dustin corrected absently, ignoring the look his father gave him.  
  
"No one would speak to me when I tried to call and ask where you were. I was so worried..." She bit her lip again. "I couldn't handle it. I had another breakdown. Laura took over trying to get a hold of your father after that."  
  
"I was in Boston for one of the races there." his father spoke up. "I got a tip that there was a promising rider. I didn't get the message until the day before yesterday. As soon as I got it, I had Laura send the jet to the nearest airport and came straight here."  
  
"Because of me?" Did his voice really sound that small?  
  
"*For* you." his father corrected. He smiled, patting his hand reassuringly. "This doesn't change anything Dustin. We still love you."  
  
"Although I may think twice about letting you have sleepovers." his mother sniffed.  
  
"Sleepovers?" he echoed in confusion, mind still reeling.  
  
"Well, I won't have to worry about when you bring Tori home to spend the night, but we'll have to work out something about Shane." she continued, frowning as she thought.  
  
He froze. "Home?"  
  
"Of course, silly. Why wouldn't you come home?"  
  
He glanced at Shane out of the corner of his eye. Definitely trying to hide how upset he was. This was seriously not good. 


	23. Loss for Words

I have returned at last! Sorry about the wait-offline problems. And I still hate this new QuickEdit thing! [Scowls]  
  
Dingo: [Laughs and claps] You got Dustin's mom perfectly! And now thanks to you, I keep picturing her as a brunette Cameron Diaz. Thanks. [Winks] Here's more of the twist, and another bulk update. They're surprisingly popular. And yes, sanity is very overrated. Bounces around for no apparent reason  
  
Megazord Master: I'm honestly surprised no one else thought of the Power censoring the Rangers' language. Eric is my favorite example of why that has to be true, but there are so many situations the Rangers get into where 95% of the population would have cussed their head off. Shane's playing mood songs is something a girl I used to room with did all the time. I do it in my own way, by finding songs that remind me of certain people and relationships. Although thanks to someone-can't remember who said it-Hoobastank's The Reason now makes me think of Hunter/Dustin or Hunter/Cam. See how Shane reacts. Sorry this wasn't sooner, but here is it at last.   
  
Ryouga Saiyuki: [Blushes] Thank you. I'm glad you like this so much. I haven't forgotten about Porter! Unfortunately, I still haven't seen his episode. I'm cursed to always miss the second half of the season. I have a friend recording episodes for me though, so I will be able to catch it soon. I just don't want to write him in when I don't know his character.  
  
cmar: Thank you. Your complements mean a lot to me, and I do try to make supporting characters likeable and believable. As I told Weesta, here's some explanation on why Shane and Dustin aren't getting too close yet. By the way, more Boxed In!  
  
Angel Spirit: [Hugs back] I updated again! Now where's more Shipwrecked? And Different Journeys, too! I just realized the other day when I was browsing the Digimon section that you wrote them both, and I've been waiting for more of both. So... [Pokes repeatedly] You don't like Dustin's mom? Dustin was close to being that airheaded in the beginning. Or am I the only one who remembers the questions about Sensei's alarm not going off in Prelude to a Storm? [Snickers] Something amiss? Read on and find out. [Winks] I wanted a fluffy moment, so Shane obsessed over Dustin. It was good. [Grins]  
  
Dagmar: Thanks! Good to know someone agrees it's realistic to have them dancing around each other. I'm glad you liked Dustin's background and family. [Laughs] Okay, I confess Dustin likes fantasy novels partly because I can see it, and partly because I do.   
  
Prinzessin: Your updates are pretty addictive, too. But you're doing so much Hunter/Dustin and Hunter/Cam lately! I need my Shane/Dustin fluff fix! [Pouts]  
  
Weesta: [Giggles] I'm glad you were so happy I'd updated again. The character musings on Shane and Dustin just sort of worked their way in, but I'm glad everyone liked them. You're right, a fight between them could get serious if they lost their tempers. Dustin is a dirt magnet; in the first episode when he messes up his phase into the ground trick, and whenever he was on a bike in the beginning, he'd always get dirty. I can see him with a green thumb, too. [Laughs] Everyone's pitying Shane now because he couldn't get any. Here's part of the explanation of why I haven't had them getting too physical yet. I do agree with you there, though. They have enough problems as it is. Shane does have a spot to sit in on the show; he's always sitting next to the register, and I think Tori's used it, though I could be wrong. Blake will always be playing catch up in my world. I figured you'd like the team rally moments. Dustin's mom is supposed to be over the top actually, but in a good way. I guess you'll be finding out what's going to happen now, huh? [Winks]   
  
CamFan4Ever: Weesta called Dustin's grandmother Satan, and it sort of stuck in my head. The Wicked Witch of the West title is claimed by someone in my life off-line. We have one of the North, too.  
  
Wiccan-One14: Here's your next chapters to clear THAT up. [Smiles]  
  
Nikytti: I'd be one of the obnoxious friends, too. Someone likes Dustin's mom! That's just how I wanted her to come across: a crazy, whirlwind of energy. Here's your next episode. I hope you think it's good.   
  
Kryptonite: Thanks for the complements. I try. [Grins] Don't worry; I'm cruel, but I'm not heartless. And I haven't forgotten about Shane. It's just taking longer to figure out just what I'm going to do about him.  
  
Enjoy, everyone!  
  
Loss for Words  
  
"I still don't get what the big deal is." Hunter groused. "I mean, Blake I get. But why are the rest of you so freaked out about me and Cam? It wasn't even what it looked like."  
  
Tori couldn't help smiling at his irritation. "Because it was Cam." she answered simply.  
  
He gave her a weird look. "If it was anyone but you saying that, I'd think you didn't believe Cam can have a love life."  
  
She laughed, shaking her head. "That's not what I meant at all!"  
  
Hunter folded his arms. "Then what's the problem?"  
  
She smiled. "We've all known Cam for almost two years now, and he's always looked out for us."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Cam looks out for you?"  
  
She nodded. "Not just because of...everything we've been doing lately, either." She glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention to their conversation. "He wasn't all that obvious about it, but whenever I messed up my lessons, he'd be the one who brought me a towel. He's never treated Dustin any differently even though he knows about his family, and he never mentioned Porter around Shane even though they went to the same school. He was rude a lot, but he encouraged us in his own way." She grinned. "Nothing makes Shane more determined than being told he's bad at something."   
  
Hunter still didn't seem to be getting it, and she sighed. "Cam's been **our** big brother figure. We annoy him all the time, but he still helps out when we need him." She wrinkled her nose. "And thinking about your brother's love life like **that** is so wrong."  
  
Hunter blinked. "You think of Cam as an older brother?"  
  
"Of course." she returned with a smile. "What did you think we thought of him as? Tech support?"  
  
"Does Cam know about this?" he asked, an odd expression on his face.  
  
She shrugged. "I dunno. It's not like he asked or anything."  
  
"Maybe you should say something anyway." he murmured, glancing at the clock. "I need to get back to work."  
  
She blinked after him. "That was weird..."  
  
She glanced up as the door jingled. Shane went straight to the office without acknowledging anyone. Dustin paused in the doorway to wave to someone. No one but her or Shane would have been able to tell that the smile on his face was fake.  
  
She headed over to him. He started when he turned around to find her in front of him. "Uh, hey Tor. What's up?"  
  
She stared at him, hands moving to her hips. "Well?"  
  
He blinked. "Well what?"  
  
She sighed irritably. "What happened? What'd they say?"  
  
His eyes flickered over her head, and she glanced back to see that Hunter, Blake, and Kelly had all gathered around as well. Kelly was still looking protective. Hunter seemed suspicious, while Blake just raised an eyebrow.  
  
Dustin smiled a little wider, and this time it was real. "They said they still love me."  
  
"And?" she asked warily.  
  
He shrugged, the smile slipping into a more clueless expression. "Mom like, apologized for everything, and we had another lunch. Oh, and Kelly, please don't like, hang up if they call anymore." He turned to head towards the repair area.  
  
"What's wrong with Shane?" Kelly asked, frowning at his back.  
  
Dustin paused, then shrugged and headed behind the counter, grabbing a rag. "Not sure. I don't think he's like, really ready to forgive Mom yet." He disappeared into a bike before they could ask any more questions.  
  
Tori's eyes narrowed. "Dustin, you are the worst liar I have ever met." she muttered.  
  
She slipped inside the office, shutting the door behind herself. Shane was staring at the computer screen. The program she'd seen him using before was open and running, but his fingers weren't moving on the keyboard. His eyes were blank, and he started when she touched his shoulder. "Shane?"  
  
He turned to look at her, and the tortured look in his eyes broke her heart. She pulled him into a hug. He buried his face in her shoulder, squeezing back so tightly she had to fight the urge to wheeze. She forced herself to calm down, rubbing his back soothingly.  
  
They stayed like that for a good ten minutes before he pulled away, looking off to the side and blinking rapidly for a moment. "I'm a horrible person, Tori." he said quietly.  
  
She sat down on the edge of the computer table. "Why do you say that?"  
  
He closed his eyes, looking pained. "Because I wish Dustin's parents hadn't showed up. He's so happy, and I wish they'd just stayed away. What kind of person wants to see Dustin unhappy?"  
  
She bit her lip, fighting the urge to remind him of the long list of names. That wasn't going to help. "Why do you wish they stayed away?"  
  
"Because I'm jealous." he muttered.  
  
"Of the way they reacted, when your parents didn't?"  
  
He looked away again. "I guess there's that, too."  
  
She touched his arm. "Shane?"  
  
"I don't want things to be like they were anymore!" he burst out. "Dustin's mom wants him to move back home like nothing ever happened, but it **did**! It's not like I can go home! And I **like** living with Dustin! Sure it's a pain sometimes, but it seemed like things were finally starting to be okay! And I'm just supposed to let him move back into his mom's house like it's all cool, like my entire **life** didn't change because of all this?!"  
  
She stared. "Shane-"  
  
He rubbed a hand over his face. "I don't blame Dustin." he said softly. "I couldn't. It's not his fault everything blew up with my folks. And I wouldn't give up being together just to make my parents happy, no matter what Dad tries or how Mom gets upset."  
  
Her eyes widened. **Had** his father tried something? He'd seemed so out of it when he and Cam brought back the computer, and Cam had been unusually nice to him...  
  
"It's just...he's the best thing that came out of all this. If he moves back into his mom's, everything'll be different again." he finished softly, looking absolutely miserable.  
  
Her heart ached for him. "I..."  
  
He waved a hand. "Don't bother, Tor. There's not really anything to say to that. Thanks for listening, though."  
  
She nodded, eyes feeling slightly misty. Why did things have to be so hard for her friends? Shane and Dustin deserved to be happy. Why couldn't things just be okay for once? "Anytime."  
  
On the other side of the door, Dustin resisted the urge to slam his fist into the wall. What was he supposed to do now? 


	24. Heart to Heart

Heart to Heart  
  
He glared at the ground in front of his handlebars as though it were in his way. Revving the motor harshly, he rocketed down the track. He landed the first few jumps with ease, gunning the engine again as he leaned hard into the next turn.   
  
The abuse was too much for the poor bike. It went spinning, crashing into the hay bales on the side of the track and knocking him flying over the front. Thanks to Ninja reflexes, he was able to twist around to keep from landing on his head. Instead, he landed hard on his butt. He sat still for a moment as pain flared in his lower back, trying to breath again. Once he'd calmed down a bit, he kicked at the ground in frustration. "Go-sh freakin' darnit!" he snarled. He wasn't sure what he was mad at anymore, but being unable to swear sure wasn't helping anything. Whoever came up with the censoring their language with their Powers thing should be shot.  
  
"You know there's a lot of people who'll be really pissed at you if you get hurt because you're riding like a moron."  
  
He closed his eyes, shoving back his anger. "What do you want, Vinnie?" he sighed.  
  
"Since when does it matter what I want?"  
  
He opened an eye warily. She'd crouched down in front of him, seeming mildly amused. "Dude, what's that's supposed to mean?"  
  
"Exactly what I said." she retorted. "What does it matter what I want? You're too busy worrying about what everyone else thinks to decide what **you** want."  
  
He raised an eyebrow skeptically as the other eye opened. "What makes you think I'm going to take advice from my little sister?"  
  
"Who else are you going to talk to? Mom? Shane?" she scoffed. "I'm younger than you, Dustin. Not stupid. Ras is the baby, remember?"  
  
"Don't make fun of him." he replied automatically, shifting to get up. He winced, holding back a groan.  
  
"Moron." she muttered, grabbing his arm and carefully slinging it over her shoulder. Slowly she helped him to his feet, moving him over to sit on the nearest bale of hay. "What hurts the most?"  
  
"Toss up between my butt and my right ankle." he moaned.  
  
She reached down and untied his shoe, easing it off as gently as she could. Her fingers probed gently for a few moments as he tried not to whimper. "It's not broken. You were lucky this time. Probably just tweaked it. Most likely bruised your tailbone, too. I'm not touching your butt to find out."  
  
He gave her a dirty look. "Thanks, Vinnie."  
  
"Whatever." she dismissed, sitting down beside him. It was ironic, really. Out of all of them, Vinnie was the only one of his sibs with straight hair. She didn't dress to impress the guys like May and Emi, and she wasn't into comics or music like him and Ras. She liked movies, spending most of her time with a camcorder in hand. She was probably the most independent one of them all. And yet she stood out almost as badly as he did. He'd always felt a little closer to her than the others because of that.  
  
"What did you mean?" he asked finally. "Before."  
  
She glanced at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "About deciding what you want? Or not touching your butt?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. She was the most irritating of all of them, too. "Deciding what I want."  
  
She shrugged. "You're always thinking about everyone else. You don't want to upset Mom by moving back home. You don't want to upset Shane after everything that's happened to him. You don't want to upset the rest of us by flaunting that you're gay. You don't want to get your friends in trouble with Satan. When do you start thinking about what you want?"  
  
He stared at her. "How do you know all that?"  
  
A smirk drifted across her face. "I'm a middle child. No one tells us anything, so we snoop to find out."  
  
"Technically I'm the middle child." he pointed out, then paused. "What do you mean 'snoop'?"  
  
She snorted. "May and Emi are practically one person for all that they're attached at the hip. You're Mom's favorite and the oldest boy, which technically means you're the heir. If I want to know anything, I have to find out by eavesdropping on everyone else's conversations, reading diaries, and stuff like that."  
  
"I'm so not Mom's favorite!" he protested. Then he paused again, blinking. "You read through everyone's stuff?"  
  
"Yup. Ever wonder why Emi's so freaked about you being gay?"  
  
He hesitated. He really shouldn't... "Well, duh."  
  
"Remember that guy, three boyfriends ago? The Ken doll?"  
  
He tried not to grin. The guy had about that much personality. Same shiny hair, too. "Phillip?"  
  
She nodded. "Phillip is apparently seeing Nick now."  
  
His eyes widened. "Her boyfriend dumped her and turned gay?"  
  
"Actually, he started dating him **while** he was still with Emi. I'm not exactly positive how she found out, but I'm pretty sure it was the hard way."  
  
He choked. "You're kidding me."  
  
"Nope. So she's got that whole 'oh-my-god-I-turned-my-boyfriend-gay thing going on. And then there's the thing with Shane..."  
  
He straightened, staring at her. "What about Shane?" he demanded.  
  
She smirked. "Emi's been crushing on Shane for years. She was waiting for him to 'grow up a little' first. She thought skateboarding and Storm Chargers were just a phase, and he'd be datable once he got over it. And now she finds out her little brother is dating the guy she was eying?" She clucked her tongue disapprovingly.  
  
His mind reeled, only to be nearly overcome by the sudden flare of jealousy and possessiveness. Shane was **his**. "She's not still looking is she?" he asked warily.  
  
She burst out laughing. "Man, have you got it **bad**!" She subsided a bit as his glare. "She's upset, but it's more over the idea that she keeps falling for the gay guys. May's playing sympathetic twin, plus I guess she thought she could read you or something and didn't see it coming. She was with 90% of the household in thinking you were into Tori."  
  
"Shane's not gay; he's bi." he muttered. "And I don't like Tori like that. Besides, she's into Blake."  
  
"Damn." she sighed. "There goes the only straight guy friend you had. And he was cute, too."  
  
"And four years older than you!" he snapped, big brother instincts surging. He paused. "How did you know all my friends were gay?"  
  
"You and Shane? Please. Saw it coming a mile away. Hunter has fashion sense. You got any idea how rare that is in a straight guy? Your Sensei's son I wasn't too sure on, but you just confirmed it."  
  
He rubbed his head. "So I'm guessing you're like, okay with all this?"  
  
She smirked again. "Didn't I ever tell you my favorite movies are Jeffrey and Get Real?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no. Why?"  
  
The smirk widened. "I'll lend 'em to you sometime. You feeling any better?"  
  
Cautious shifting. "Ankle's still sore, but I should be able to walk." he admitted.  
  
She stood up. "I'll help you get your bike to Storm Chargers." she offered. "After that you're on your own, though. You'll have to figure out what to do for yourself."  
  
He smiled wryly. "Gee, thanks Sis." He was a little surprised to realize he meant it.  
  
So what did he want, anyway? 


	25. Wants

Wants  
  
He stared at his mother's office door. He'd been staring for the past ten minutes. He really should knock at some point. Like now. Or now. Or even-  
  
The door opened, and his mother started. "Dustin?"  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
She smiled warmly. "Of course, Darling. Come in."  
  
He closed the door behind him, hesitating again before slipping into the seat at her desk. He had to do this. It was time.  
  
"What did you need to talk about?"  
  
He fidgeted. "I, uh...um...I l-like-"  
  
"Calm down, Dearest." she chided. "You're stuttering again. Breathe. Remember your speech therapy?"  
  
Man, did he ever. He **hated** that weirdo who said he couldn't talk right. Always snapping at him, telling him to breathe and think before he spoke. To behave like a 'proper gentleman'. It was part of the reason he deliberately sounded like an airhead at every opportunity.  
  
But then, that was why he was here, wasn't he?  
  
He bit his lip and stared at the ground. "I'm sorry." he said at last, voice soft.  
  
He could almost sense her puzzled stare. "Sorry for what?"  
  
"I'm not you."  
  
That confused tittering laugh she made when she didn't understand. "What do you mean?"  
  
He closed his eyes, wishing he was anywhere but here. His mom may be strange and weird sometimes, but she was his **mom**. She'd always done what she thought was best for him. Just because he didn't like it didn't mean the motherly concern wasn't there. And here he was, throwing it all back in her face. How could he do this to her? Why on earth would he?  
  
An image came to mind.  
  
His resolve firmed, and now he forced himself to look her in the eyes. "I'm not you, Mom." he repeated. "I don't like to dress nice, I hate going to the country club, I don't like smoozing people. I hate this huge house because it feels more like a museum than a home. I don't want the money, or the cars, or the fancy parties."  
  
She watched him with that plastic smile, trying to hide the fear in her eyes. She already knew what he was trying to say; she just wouldn't admit it. "Then what do you want?"  
  
"I want to get dirty." he stated firmly. "I want to ruin my clothes and not care. I want to talk like normal people do, even if I stutter sometimes. I want to hang out with my friends, become a strong Ninja, and work hard for a living. I want to be around people who like me for who I am, not who I pretend to be. I want to earn stuff for myself, Mom." He hesitated, swallowing hard. "I want to live with Shane."  
  
Silence.  
  
There was a long moment as they just stared at one another. At last she nodded slowly. "If that's what you really want." She bit her lip. "I can't change what's already happened Dustin, but I can promise that I'll stay out of your life from now on."  
  
"Who said I wanted you to do that?" he demanded. "I don't want to cut you out of my life just because I love Shane. I mean, I still want to do Double Duty and take The Pack to the vet and stuff. I just...I just can't live here anymore." He hesitated, fear creeping back. "Do you want me out?"  
  
"Of course not!" she said sharply, looking upset that he'd even suggested it. The anger faded from her face as they continued to look at each other. "I've really ruined things between us, haven't I?" she asked finally, her voice soft.  
  
His heart broke at the look on her face. He tried and failed to keep his voice from cracking when he spoke. "That's not the point, Mom. I just...I don't want the things you want. I need to find my own way in life, ya know?"  
  
She nodded, biting her lip. "I-is there anything I can do? Anything at all?"  
  
He shook his head. "Thanks, but I really want to do it on my own."  
  
Another nod, and more silence.   
  
"Are you mad?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Disappointed." she admitted, "But then it's my own fault, isn't it?"  
  
"It's not your fault." he protested. "That's just how stuff worked out."  
  
"I didn't exactly help anything."  
  
"Mom, it's okay!" he insisted. "We're cool now! Really!"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Because I agreed to let you keep living with Shane?"  
  
He shook his head. "Because you're...because you're being so nice. About everything." he confessed. "I was afraid you'd hate me."  
  
She pushed herself to her feet, hurrying around the table to pull him into a tight hug. "You'll always be my baby. I'm never going to stop loving you, Wally."  
  
"Mom..." he wheezed. "Air...."   
  
She relaxed her grip with an embarrassed "Sorry."  
  
He frowned. "And don't call me Wally."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Dustin. Fine. But you're still my baby." she sniffed, finally beginning to sound like herself again. "Darling, won't you at least let me buy you a house?"  
  
"Mo-om..."  
  
"You could keep The Pack if you had a house." she wheedled.  
  
He paused. "I'll think about it."   
  
More silence, but this time it was a comfortable one. "So how **are** things with Shane?" she asked, moving to sit back on the desk so she could watch him better.  
  
He fidgeted. "Okay."  
  
"Are you lying?"  
  
He shook his head vehemently. "They're really okay." he insisted. Her stare didn't waver, and he squirmed again. He was horrible at keeping things from her. "They're just not better than okay." he muttered finally.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He hesitated. "We're not really seriously fighting or anything. But we're not...we're...man, I can't talk about this with my mom!" he whined.  
  
She laughed, clapping her hands in realization. "You're having intimacy problems!"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
She tried to reign in her laughter, managing to smother it down to just a small smile. "Darling, there's nothing wrong with taking a relationship slowly, especially in your case. It's hard to be more than friends when you've been friends for so long, isn't it?"  
  
He nodded unwillingly. "What if something goes wrong?" he whispered. "I don't want Shane to stop being my friend. I've known him forever. I can't picture being without him. What if I screw up and he never wants to talk to me again or something?" He ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "I couldn't deal with it."  
  
She caught his hand on the way back down, smiling gently at him. "That's your answer right there, Darling. If you didn't worry about your friendship, then it **wouldn't** work out. But this is really something you should be discussing with Shane. I'm pretty sure he feels the same way you do."  
  
"How do you know for sure?"  
  
She chuckled. "I've known you two since you met in the sandbox at the park, remember? I know how much your friendship means to both of you." Her smile softened. "I'm glad you have such wonderful friends, Dustin."  
  
"Me, too." he agreed quietly, feeling infinitely better than he had earlier. He stood impulsively to hug her again. "Thanks, Mom. I love you."  
  
"I love you, Darling."  
  
Outside of the door, neither of them saw the pair listening in. One grinned in triumph. The other however, blinked back angry tears, running down the hall. 


	26. Siblings

I know, I know, I'm horrible; I haven't updated this in forever. I swear it's really not my fault. An unbelievable amount of offline life interference.

But never fear! I am **back**!

And most importantly, I am **DONE**! That's right folks, this is the **end** of Fight to Keep You. Not the end of the series though, I assure you. The other couples have decided they want to be noticed, and Cam and Blake had to be special. (Sighs) But, Fight to Keep You is complete, and I am happy. (Cries)

For the love of Pocky, enjoy!

(I think I need sleep...)

Siblings

Shane was talking to Hunter and Blake one moment, discussing Storm Charger's budget and taking great enjoyment out of Hunter's confusion. The next he was flat on his back on the floor. He looked up at his attacker, only to be pummled with small fists. "Ow! Raz-ow! Raz quit it!"

"You can't have him!" the little boy shouted in return. He was sobbing, his words coming out in choked gasps. "He's mine! You can't keep him!"

"Ow! What are you-hey! Talking about?"

"I won't let you take him away!"

Shane ducked as best he could, trying to figure out how to handle this. Raz wasn't exactly hitting hard, but every so often his flailing would happen to strike a vulnerable spot, like his neck, or one of the bruises Tori gave him in that morning's spar. He could overpower the kid easily, but Dustin would never forgive him if he accidentally hurt the brat. A quick glance at Blake and Hunter showed they weren't going to be any help; Hunter was watching in amusement while Blake stared at Raz with a bewildered expression.

Salvation came with a cry of "Ramses!"

Raz was lifted, still struggling, into Dustin's arms. "I hate you!" he screamed at Shane. He wrapped his arms around Dustin's neck, sobbing into his shoulder. "You're mine!" came the muffled cry. "He can't take you away from us!"

Dustin sighed, shooting Shane an appologetic look. "I think we need to talk, Raz." he murmured, heading to Kelly's office with his brother in his arms.

There was a moment of silence.

"What was that all about?" Hunter asked finally, raising his eyebrows.

"Jealous Little Brother Syndrome." Blake answered quietly.

"Shane?"

* * *

Dustin set Raz down on Kelly's desk. He extracted himself from his little brother's grip with difficulty, and stepped back to stare at him. "Spill." he ordered. 

"You can't move!" Raz burst out. "I'm too little to be Man of the House! And The Pack only listens to you! And-and-"

"Whoa!" Dustin interrupted, putting a hand over his brother's mouth. "Who told you I was moving?"

"I heard you talking to Mom about it." he answered when Dustin removed his hand. His lower lip quivered, his eyes filling with tears as he sniffled. "I'll miss you if you move out." he whined.

Dustin sighed, pressing his palm against his forehead. "Raz-"

"I'll do anything! I'll-I'll clean up more! I won't fight with you or Vinnie! I won't try to skip out on my piano lessons!"

"Yeah, you will." Dustin smiled in spite of the situation. It faded after a moment. "Raz, you don't mind that I'm gay, right?"

"Of course not! Girls are gross!" He wrinkled his nose.

Dustin smiled again, this time sadly. "Shane's not as lucky as me. His family doesn't like it."

"He could move in with us."

He laughed. "I don't think so, kiddo. He can barely stand Mom for a day." Something occured to him, and he frowned. "And I'm not so sure I want Emi near him right now."

"Vinnie told you?" The outbursts were subsiding, Raz watching him quietly.

"Yeah." Dustin leaned down, bringing himself face to face with his brother. "Raz, you're my bro. That's never going to change no matter how much I want it to."

Raz blinked, then glared. "Hey!"

He grinned. "I'm kidding." The grin faded to a warm smile. "But I mean it about being my bro. And it's not like I won't be around. Plus you can always come over to visit." He paused, quickly adding "Just let me know first, so I'm not sleeping or something."

"You mean so you're not making out with Shane." Raz grumbled. He hesitated, glancing up with a vulnerable expression. "You're really gonna choose Shane over us?"

"No! I'm not choosing anybody!" He ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he searched for a way to explain. "Shane's my friend first, boyfriend second." Actually, friend first, teammate second, and boyfriend third. Or at least he's supposed to be... "You know how much my friends mean to me. I'd want to be there for him even if this didn't have to do with us dating. It's just that this time being there for him means paying half the rent."

"I guess that makes sense..."

"Is that really it?"

Both boys looked up at the new voice. Emi was watching them from the door. Her arms were wrapped around her waist as she clutched a white handbag. She chewed on her lower lip nervously, oblivious to the fact that she was messing up her makeup. "Raz, I need to talk to Dustin, okay?"

Her brothers glanced at each other. "Are we cool?" Dustin asked.

Raz smiled. "Yeah, we're cool."

"Are you gonna beat up my boyfriend anymore?"

"Maybe." He bolted for the door, leaving Dustin staring.

"Why, you-" Dustin started after him, only to be stopped as Emi put out a hand in front of him. "Dustin." she said quietly.

He looked at her warily. "What'd you want to talk about?"

She hesitated, then sighed. "You feel guilty about Shane getting kicked out, don't you? That's why you're moving in with him."

Now he was really suspicious. "Maybe that's part of it. What's it to you?" He winced inwardly. He hadn't mean for that to come out so harsh.

She sighed again, dropping her gaze to the floor. "I'm not okay with this, Dustin. And it's not just about Shane, which I know Vinnie told you about. I'm not okay with you being gay."

He tried not to feel the pain as his heart clenched. What did he expect? It wasn't like they were close or anything, anyway. It really shouldn't matter it she accepted him or not.

His thoughts were interrupted as she took his hands in hers. She smiled gently when he looked up again. "But I'm trying to be." she continued. "I can't promise that anything's going to change overnight. I can't even promise that I'll be able to get over it. But I do promise I'll try my best." She gave his hands a squeeze as her smile turned wry. "You'll always be my Dusty, right? So we're stuck with each other."

He was grinning like an idiot now, but he could care less. "Don't call me Dusty, **Clementine**!"

"How dare you use my real name **Waldo**!" she shrieked back.

"Oh, now it's on!"

They wrestled lightly for a few minutes before Emi shrieked about her hair and dove for her purse. He watched her fuss over her makeup in the compact mirror, suddenly noticing the Tori-blue mini-dress and gold jewelry. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, curls falling all around her face, and now that he thought about it, she was a few inches taller than usual.

He glanced at her feet. Yup. Strappy shoes. Uh-oh.

"You're going out on a date?"

"Mm-hmm. A girl's gotta have a social life." She flashed him a wink as she snapped her compact shut. "Can't mope around forever, you know."

She brushed by him, kissing his cheek as he was overwhelmed by her perfume. "Later, Dusty!" she called cheerily as she breezed through the door.

"Wha-don't call me Dusty!" he shouted, hurrying after her.

She was already gone. Instead he got amused looks from Hunter and Blake. "Dude. Pink is really your color." Hunter said brightly, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Maybe a different shade, though." Blake put in, struggling to keep a straight face.

"What?" A hand went to his cheek. Sure enough, it came away magenta.

"Emi!"


	27. Making Peace

Making Peace

Shane looked up slowly. The figure standing just inside the door seemed bemused, if a little perplexed. "You just can't catch a break, can you?"

He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. "Porter. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." His answer was casual, but Shane could see the discomfort in his eyes, the slight pause before he came forward to offer him a hand up.

He ignored the hand. "What's up?" he asked, not caring how flat his voice was, or how rude he appeared as he dusted himself off without bothering to properly greet his brother.

Porter's eyes narrowed slightly, the discomfort and nervousness shifting to annoyance. "We need to talk." His tone was just as short as Shane's now. "When will you be available?"

"Kelly?"

She didn't even bother to look up from her paperwork, waving a hand vaguely at the door. "Go."

"Thanks." He looked back at Porter, steeling himself for the conversation he knew was coming. "Come on."

"Is she always this lenient?" Porter wanted to know as they headed out, sounding surprised.

Shane's response was pure sincerety. "Kelly? She's the greatest boss in the whole world."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep sucking up." drifted out after them.

They walked in silence. Shane was reminded of the last time his brother had come to visit and winced. It had seemed like they were finally starting to build a decent relationship when Porter left. Looked like that was all down the tubes now...

Then again, that visit had started out badlow, too. He found himself quickly glancing around for Kelzaks. That was the last think he needed right now, which meant Lothor was itching for the chance.

"Where are we?"

Shane looked up, startled out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh. I go to these woods when I need some space."

"No one else comes here?"

He smiled wryly. "Tori only likes the beach or the waterfall in the woods where Ops is. Blake, Hunter, and Cam don't really do trees, and Dustin doesn't like this place because it's where I met Skyla."

Porter looked at him oddly. "Who's Skyla?"

"An alien I met once. She was some kind of species that changes form when they sort of die, but not exactly. Long story short, she powered up my Morpher and I made a new enemy. Dustin's never liked it here because it's where I connected with her."

"I see." He clearly didn't.

Shane just looked away, staring deeper into the woods. He refused to be the one to start this. He'd already let his big mouth ruin his relationship with his father. When this one went down hill, it would be all on Porter.

He nearly jumped a foot in the air when Porter hugged him. "Um...Porter?"

His brother just gave him a gentle squeeze. "Mom told me everything. She figured you and Dad wouldn't."

Shane swallowed involuntarily. "Oh."

"Where are you staying?"

"Kelly found an apartment for us."

"So you work at Storm Chargers now?"

"She made me her accountaint when she found out I'm good at math. I don't know what I would have done without her." he admitted.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

He pulled away, staring at him. "You mean you're okay with this?"

Porter sighed. "Not entirely. But it's not as if you haven't already proven you'll do what you want reguardless of what I say. Besides, I figure you've got enough on your mind to be worrying how I feel about your preferences." He eyed Shane's wrist meaningfully before continuing. "And to be perfectly honest, I'd rather learn to deal with it than have you stop talking to me again."

Shane had the grace to look embarrassed. "I guess I just sort of assumed you'd turn on me, too."

"Nobody's turned on you." Porter said sharply.

Shane stared at him incredulously.

He sighed again, looking at the ground before meeting Shane's eyes. "Mom supports you. She and Dad have been having problems because he won't. It's...pretty bad."

Shane's heart clenched. "How bad?" he forced himself to ask.

"There's been talk of divorce."

His knees went weak and he found himself sitting on the ground. "What have I done?" he whispered.

"It's not your fault, Shane."

He glared up at him. "How is it not! They never had any problems before I told Dad I'm dating Dustin!"

Porter crouched down in front of him. "What house were you living in? They've always had fights."

"Never bad enough that they'd want to get divorced!"

"I said they mentioned it; I didn't say they were."

"Doesn't mean they won't." Shane muttered, staring at the ground.

Porter sighed. "Shane, are you happy? With Dustin?"

He was silent for a moment. "When it's just us? No Lothor, no family crisis... Yeah. He's...there's just something about him. He can always make me smile."

Porter chuckled slightly. "Apparently. You're smiling right now."

Shane blushed.

Porter smiled at him. "Then just be happy with Dustin. The one thing we've all always wanted was for you to be happy. Maybe we don't always show it in the best way, but if Dustin can make you smile, then that's enough." He wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "And if nothing else, at least it's someone that I know. That way if Dustin hurts you, I know where he lives."

Shane laughed in spite of himself.

Porter clapped him on the back. "Now, how about some lunch?"

"Sounds good to me!"

As Porter started off, Shane paused, watching his brother's retreating back. His eyes narrowed, darkening in determination. "Enough." he said softly, voice hard.

* * *

His father was smiling when he opened the door. "Welcome home, Shane." he greeted warmly, stepping aside to let him in.

He moved stiffly, pushing his way into the living room. "I'll keep this short. I will not now, nor will I **ever** stop loving Dustin. Whether you want to accept that or not isn't going to change it. It's no one's fault that it happened. There's just something about Dustin that makes me love him. I always have."

His father started to say something, but he cut him off. "I'm not going to let your problems with it keep me from talking to Mom or Porter. I'm not going to let you affect my life anymore than you already have. You kept pushing me to grow up and be a man. Well, now I am. I'm taking charge of my life and making my own decisions. This is what you helped make me into. Learn to live with it. I have."

With that, he turned around and stormed out of the house.


	28. Earth and Air

Earth and Air

It was late when he finally came home. After confronting his father, he'd spend hours just skating around. Trying not to think or feel about anything. Just skating.

He found Dustin spawled across the couch, sound asleep. Sprawled being the appropriate word; one arm was pinned between his body and the couch, the other trailing along the floor, while one leg was flung across the back of the couch and the other laid precariously on the edge. A smile drifted across his face at the sight of his boyfriend's innocent expression, tossled curls, and soft breathing.

He carefully set down his skateboard, coming to kneel beside Dustin's head. "Dustin." He shook him gently, but insistently. "Dustin, wake up."

Sleepy brown eyes flickered into existence, drifting up to meet his. The sweet smile that followed made his heart flutter. Man, Dustin was gorgeous.

The brunette yawned with a small, cat-like stretch. "I was trying to wait up for you, but I guess that didn't work out." he admitted with a sheepish smile.

Shane couldn't help but smile back. "S'okay. I was late anyway."

Dustin cocked his head, frowning slightly. "You're better?"

The smile faded a bit. "A little. I talked to Porter today. Applogized to my mom. And told my Dad to deal with it." He shrugged.

Dustin's arms were around him in an instant, squeezing gently. "You gonna be okay?"

He took a deep breath, then slowly smiled again. "Yeah. I will be."

They separated after a moment, and he took in the sight of Dustin's fidgeting. He raised his eyebrows. "All right, what is it?"

Dustin paused again, then blurted out "I'm not moving!"

He blinked. "You're not?" he ventured after a moment.

Dustin nodded, just barely meeting his eyes. "I told Mom I didn't want to move back in. She was upset, but we talked about it and now she's cool." A faint smile drifted across his face. "She wants to buy us a house."

Shane blinked again.

"I talked to Raz and Emi, too. Sorry about all that." he added quickly. "Raz was freaking 'cause he thought you were taking me away from him or something. But he's cool with everything now. Emi..." He hesitated, then smiled again. It wasn't as bright, but hinted that what his sister had said promised happiness just the same. "She's dealing. She said she'll work on it."

"That's awesome." Shane said sincerely.

Another slight hesitation. "So what'd Porter say?"

He shrugged again. "About the same. He's dealing. He and Mom are being supportive."

"Great!"

Dustin's genuine enthusiasm made him smile. "Yeah." He raised his eyebrows again as Dustin hesitated once more. "What now?"

He was totally unprepared for the flying tackle that ended in Dustin's lips on his, but he couldn't exactly complain. He hadn't meant for the murmur of approval, but he couldn't complain with the response to it. They were both breathless when they parted, and he found himself staring at the hazy brown eyes of a blushing boyfriend. "W...what was that for?" he panted.

"I love you."

He blinked yet again, as Dustin seemed to be startling him a lot lately. "I love you, too." he said at last. After months of arguing for it, it was remarkably easy to say to the one who mattered most.

Dustin gave him that sweet smile again, and he lost himself in lips and curls and the scent of warm earth.

* * *

Dustin blinked himself awake, dimly wondering why the ceiling seemed wrong. He moved his head to the left and started at the sight of CD towers upon CD towers. Shane's room? What was he doing in Shane's room? 

An attempt to roll over abruptly reminded him just **what** he'd been doing in Shane's room.

He was blushing before he had a chance to think. A few more attempts managed to manuver him over to face his boyfriend. Shane was still sound asleep, his expression rather peaceful. He smiled, snuggling a little closer. This was just **way** too perfect a way to wake up.

A snippet of doubt crept in. What if it **was** too perfect a wake up? What if Shane...what if he regreted this? Had they taken it too far? Oh, man... What would he do without Shane?

Just as the panic attack was about to set in, a muffled voice grumbled "Get your elbow out of my stomach if you're planning on eating breakfast today."

"Shane?"

"Go back to sleep." The tone was harsh, but an arm slipped out from under the blankets to wrap around him and pull him closer. "It's too early." he continued grumpily.

Dustin grinned. "You're such a grouch in the morning." he complained as he rested his head against Shane's shoulder.

"Get used to it."


End file.
